O Segredo
by Bella Snape BR
Summary: Porque segredos foram feitos para permanecerem nas trevas. E Hermione tem um segredo pelo qual ela se culpa mas se entrega totalmente. Capítulo 8 ON!
1. Uma tarde de domingo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, nomes, personagens e símbolos correlatos pertencem a JK Rowling e seus parceiros comerciais e nenhum lucro foi ou será auferido com a publicação desta obra.

This obra by Bella Snape is licensed under a Creative Commons Atribuição-Uso Não-Comercial-Vedada a Criação de Obras Derivadas 2.5 Brasil License.

Esta obra não pode ser copiada ou reproduzida sem a autorização do autor.

Para mais informações: .br

**O Segredo**

**1º capítulo - Uma tarde de domingo**

Hermione Weasley tomava uma reconfortante xícara de chá, sentada calmamente em sua cozinha, aproveitando a luminosidade alegre que se filtrava pela janela naquela tarde de um domingo de outono. Rony e as crianças haviam saído para um passeio no parque. Hugo e Rosa estavam absolutamente encantados com os brinquedos trouxas que os pais dela haviam presenteado na última visita e, numa tentativa desesperada de evitar a demolição da casa por uma bola de futebol, Rony levou-os para brincar.

Era absolutamente reconfortante estar sentada na cozinha clara invadida pelo sol. Naquela mesma mesa de madeira clara, quase dourada, Harry e Gina anunciaram para eles o nascimento de seus três filhos e Neville pediu Luna em casamento, em um jantar onde todos os amigos estavam presentes, mas adiante uma bancada branca que foi usada por Rony e ela para "inaugurar" a casa (ela ainda sentia o rosto corar ao pensar nisso), mas adiante a larga janela de caixilhos que se abria para o pequeno jardim de onde ela viu Hugo cair da vassoura de brinquedo (presente do padrinho Harry) e quebrar o braço, do lado oposto da janela, o pequeno lance de escadas, com apenas três degraus, que levava a sala de jantar onde ela quase caíra quando entrou em trabalho de parto para o nascimento de Rosa. Tantos momentos felizes, tantas pequenas recordações de sua vida que parecia perfeita nos últimos dez anos. Exceto por um detalhe. Não, um detalhe não, pensou ela, um segredo.

A segunda guerra havia acabado a quase treze anos atrás, quando seu amigo Harry derrotou Voldemort na batalha de Hogwarts. Depois daquele dia, ela devotou todos os seus esforços aos cuidados com os feridos da guerra. Durante os meses que se passaram antes da reabertura de Hogwarts ela foi voluntária no St. Mungus onde seus talentos de "sabe-tudo" foram bastante apreciados pelos sobrecarregados e esgotados curandeiros.

**FLASHBACK – INÍCIO**

O curandeiro Abbot se aproximou. Parecia mais cansado que o usual, mas ainda sim sorriu benevolente para Hermione, ele gostava da garota, achava-a inteligente, competente e com uma compaixão fora do comum. Mesmo depois de tudo que ela havia sofrido durante aquela guerra insana, ainda se enterrava naquela "casa de horrores" em que o St. Mungus havia se transformado só para ajudar seus amigos.

- Srta Granger, recebemos mais um paciente em estado grave hoje. Agora que ele está estabilizado necessitará de uma aplicação de essência de ditanmo de quatro em quatro horas e de uma poção repositora de sangue de hora em hora. E como todas as enfermeiras estão sobrecarregadas gostaria de pedir-lhe a gentileza de cuidar deste – disse Albert Abbot, com o que pareceu a Hermione, um sorriso ainda mais cansado.

- Claro curandeiro Abbot! – respondeu a garota, sorrindo e pegando das mãos do curandeiro uma prancheta verde clara.

- Quarto 318. Muito obrigado Srta Granger. – disse Abbot ainda sorrindo e observando a garota se afastar pelo corredor.

Hermione se afastou pelo corredor indo direto até o estoque do hospital providenciar frascos com as poções que o paciente necessitava. Ela se sentia útil e reconfortada em poder ajudar ali. A batalha final havia acabado a pouco mais de 48 horas e todo aquele trabalho a ajudava a esquecer o horror da guerra e a dor das perdas.

Ela se recostou por um momento em uma das altas prateleiras que cobriam a pequena sala para deixar uma lágrima cair.

- Meu Merlin! Foram tantos! – disse a garota com a voz embargada.

E mentalmente ela contabilizou algumas das perdas: Sirius que morreu defendendo Harry, Dumbledore que se sacrificou para possibilitar o fim da guerra, os queridos Lupin e Tonks, que ainda deixaram órfão seu filhinho Teddy, o admirável Percy Weasley, mais admirável ainda depois de reconhecer seus erros e lutar bravamente ao lado da Ordem da Fênix, o pequeno Colin Creevey que mostrou uma coragem maior do que qualquer um poderia imaginar, Ernesto Macmillan um dos mais leais guerreiros da Armada Dumbledore, Parvati Patil sua grande amiga apesar dos desentendimentos sobre adivinhação e a Profa. Trelawney e o namoro de Lilá Brown e Rony. E tantos, tantos outros. E é claro ele! Ela o viu morrer. Ela assistiu a luz daqueles olhos incrivelmente negros se extinguir. Severo Snape, o maior mártir de toda aquela maldita guerra.

Mais uma lágrima vacilante desceu pelo rosto da menina. Ela balançou a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso triste.

- Eu sou jovem demais pra tudo isso. Por Merlin uma adolescente ridícula com uma paixonite pelo malvado professor de poções! – resmungou ela.

Hermione secou o rosto na manga das vestes, pegou dois frascos no armário a sua frente e saiu do estoque em direção ao quarto 318, consultando rapidamente a prancheta em uma de suas mãos ela notou que já estava quase na hora de ministrar as poções ao paciente, limpando sua mente dos pensamentos que a assaltaram a poucos momentos ela apressou o passo.

Poucos instantes depois ela chegou à porta do quarto e se assustou ao se deparar com um grande e mal encarado auror montando guarda.

- Visitas não são permitidas! – exclamou o grandalhão postando-se em frente à porta.

- Eu sou voluntária nesse hospital e fui designada para cuidar desse paciente. – retrucou a menina em tom de desafio.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Hermione Granger.

O homem franziu a testa por um momento. Hermione então notou que aquele homem, assim como todo o resto da bruxidade, já conhecia seu nome e seus feitos. Todos os meios de comunicação bruxos noticiavam, sem cessar, todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias da guerra. Fossem eles reais ou imaginários. Obrigada Skeeter! Pensou a garota sem conter um esgar irônico.

O auror puxou do bolso das vestes um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, anotou alguma coisa com uma pena retirada do outro bolso e se afastando da porta com um aceno deferente de cabeça, disse:

- Pode entrar Srta Granger. É uma grande honra conhecê-la pessoalmente e, se precisar de alguma coisa é só me chamar.

- Obrigada. – respondeu Hermione que já tinha alcançado a maçaneta da porta.

Distraída momentaneamente pela conversa, só agora que entrava no quarto ela se perguntava o motivo de haver um auror vigiando a porta. Hermione sabia que alguns comensais haviam ficado gravemente feridos na batalha de Hogwarts e também foram trazidos para o St. Mungus.

- O curandeiro Abbot nunca me mandaria aqui se fosse perigoso. – pensou a menina, enquanto hesitava um momento antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. – Em todo caso é melhor ficar atenta.

O quarto estava imerso em uma penumbra quase aconchegante, somente a luz do sol poente entrava pelas janelas. Hermione avançou em direção a cama pousou os frascos de poções e a prancheta na mesinha de cabeceira e acenou a varinha em direção ao imenso lustre em formato de bolha que se acendeu imediatamente. Quando tornou a se virar em direção a cama seus olhos encontraram um vulto magro, tão pálido quanto os lençóis que o envolviam. Ela sentiu que todo o sangue do seu corpo a abandonara, uma expressão, mistura de choque, incredulidade e surpresa congelada em seu rosto:

- P... P... Pro... Professor!

**FLASHBACK – FIM**

Hermione despertou assustada de seus devaneios quando ouviu um barulho na janela. Uma grande coruja negra estava pousada no peitoril com um pequeno pergaminho amarrado na pata. Seu coração pareceu dar um salto de felicidade dentro do peito, para no instante seguinte, congelar no mais absoluto terror. Ela levantou rapidamente, correu até a janela e a abriu com as mãos trêmulas. Demorou um pouco mais que o usual para conseguir desamarrar o pergaminho da pata da coruja, que levantou vôo logo em seguida. Com as mãos tremendo mais do que nunca, ela desdobrou o papel e leu:

_Meia-noite._

Um sorriso enorme iluminou o rosto da morena.


	2. O quadro sobre a lareira

Disclaimer: Os personagens que você reconhece não me pertencem e sim a J. K(iller) Rowling e seus parceiros comerciais. Se fossem meus continuariam vivos e se metendo em confusões. E eu também não ganho nada com isso a não ser seus maravilhosos comentários.

Obrigada a todos que eram o capítulo anterior e se propuseram a ler este. Por favor deixem comentários para eu saber o que vocês estão achando da estória. FAÇAM A AUTORA FELIZ!

Beijinhos da Bella!

E sem mais delongas, o capítulo...

**O quadro sobre a lareira**

A felicidade que aquele bilhete pouco elucidativo provocou em Hermione se esvaiu rapidamente:

- Sempre assim, sempre em cima da hora! Eu simplesmente não posso! - gritou a mulher, agora com o rosto vermelho de raiva. – Eu tenho compromissos! Uma vida! Pessoas que dependem de mim!

Ela cruzou a cozinha em passos largos, bufando de raiva, parou diante do armário que ficava ao lado da escada que dava acesso a sala de jantar e abriu a porta com violência, causando um baque surdo que repercutiu pela casa vazia. Pegou uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos e uma taça. E sem soltar o pergaminho que estava em suas mãos trêmulas, abriu a garrafa e despejou o líquido rubro até encher o recipiente de cristal. Hermione lançou um olhar rancoroso para a taça e pousou a garrafa na mesa.

- Ele tinha o dom - pensou ela enquanto sorvia metade do conteúdo do cálice - de fazê-la perder o controle.

Bateu a taça com força na mesa e sorriu. Um sorriso maníaco, predatório, satisfeito. Nenhum de seus amigos, nem mesmo seus pais ou seu marido a reconheceriam com aquela expressão estampada no rosto. Era como se por um breve instante alguém diferente tivesse 

tomado o lugar de Hermione. Olhou novamente para as duas palavras no pergaminho e sua expressão suavizou-se. Pegou a garrafa e a taça e se encaminhou para a sala de estar.

Quando entrou no aposento sentiu uma sensação de grata satisfação invadir-lhe o peito. A sala ampla toda decorada em tons de branco e bege era extremamente organizada e limpa. Tudo parecia estar exatamente no lugar em que deveria, milimetricamente posicionado e devidamente polido. As duas estantes, que ladeavam uma das janelas, brilhavam cheias de livros que pareciam ter saído da gráfica neste exato instante, na parede oposta, uma reluzente lareira de mármore branco continha um relógio dourado que não marcava as horas, mas como o original pendurado na cozinha de sua sogra, marcava o local onde estava cada membro da família. O olhar de Hermione desviou-se para a pintura pendurada na parede acima, Hugo, Rosa, Rony e ela mesma sorriam em poses bastante formais.

- Amo vocês! – sussurrou ela para o quadro.

Conferiu rapidamente o relógio: três ponteiros apontavam "parque" e o último dizia "casa". Pousando a garrafa e a taça sobre a mesinha de centro baixa e de madeira clara dirigiu-se até o quadro e o tocou com sua varinha. No instante seguinte, o quadro girou e deixou a mostra um pedaço de parede que logo se dissolveu revelando uma espécie de pequeno armário que continha duas pilhas de pergaminhos dobrados e uma série de outros objetos, impossíveis de distinguir na pouca luz que incidia ali. Dobrou o bilhete em sua mão e o colocou no topo da primeira pilha, tocou novamente o quadro com a varinha e caminhou até o confortável sofá defronte a lareira. Sentou e serviu-se de mais um pouco de vinho, bebericando devagar o conteúdo da taça apontou a varinha para a lareira que acendeu imediatamente.

Hermione recostou-se no sofá, trazendo os joelhos dobrados para junto de seu corpo e apoiando os pés, agora descalços, nas almofadas macias fechou os olhos. O calor aconchegante que emanava da lareira a fez sorrir. Singela.

FLASHBACK – INÍCIO

Havia duas semanas que Severo Snape estava internado no hospital St. Mungus para doenças e acidentes mágicos e somente dois dias que ele recuperara a consciência. O curandeiro Abbot e a voluntária Granger continuavam a cuidar dele, e a tentar descobrir como ele sobrevivera por tanto tempo ao ataque de Nagini. Mas o obstinado professor recusava-se a dizer.

O choque inicial do despertar logo deu lugar a um distante laconismo no professor de poções:

- Então Srta Granger? Realmente terminou? – perguntou ele a garota, enquanto esta lhe aplicava uma generosa porção de essência de ditanmo no pescoço.

- Sim professor, acabou. – respondeu ela enquanto endireitava o corpo e consultava a prancheta verde ao lado da cama.

Um espectador que assistisse a esta cena poderia jurar que eles se referiam aos biscoitos de aveia da lanchonete do hospital ou a algo igualmente banal.

Os dias se passavam lentamente dentro daquelas paredes brancas. A maioria das feridas já cicatrizara, as dores se amainavam, os mortos já haviam sido devidamente homenageados e enterrados. Ao final da terceira semana após o término da guerra, um burburinho, como um arrepio na espinha, percorreu todos os corredores do hospital. Todos, funcionários e pacientes, pareciam procurar algo. Em alguns locais, exclamações emocionadas e agradecidas espocavam como esparsos fogos de artifícios em um céu noturno.

Os ocupantes do quarto 318 pareciam alheios a tudo isso, imersos em um silêncio morno. De vez em quando eles lançavam olhares de esguelha um ao outro. Mas nessas raras ocasiões seus olhos nunca se encontravam. Os dois tinham livros nas mãos e vez por outra lançavam comentários esparsos. Hermione gostava de ficar ali em seus raros momentos de folga, lendo, ou fingindo ler, os livros do sétimo ano de Hogwarts e Severo, sempre polido, apreciava os livros e as pequenas perguntas acadêmicas que ela lhe trazia. Depois daquela primeira pergunta lançada casualmente nunca mais falaram da guerra. O professor lia os jornais que vez por outra lhe vinham às mãos, mas não parecia ter nenhum comentário a fazer. E os dois eram gratos por isso. Professor e aluna foram tirados de seus devaneios por pessoas que adentravam o quarto.

- Bom dia Prof. Snape! Bom dia Srta Granger!

Minerva MacGonagall acabava de entrar no quarto, seguida por um Harry Potter extremamente encabulado e um sério Quinn Shacklebolt. Por um momento, um silêncio constrangido pairou no ar. Snape olhava-os com um mudo estranhamento, já Hermione tinha um olhar extremamente cansado e levemente interessado dirigido aos visitantes.

Minerva, que tinha sua fisionomia impassível arruinada pelos olhos claros rasos de lágrimas, fez um sinal com a cabeça para que Potter se aproximasse. O garoto baixou momentaneamente a cabeça e olhou para as mãos que retorcia sem parar. Respirou fundo, levantou o rosto que exibia uma curiosa mescla de medo e coragem e deu um passo em direção a cama:

- Professor, eu gostaria de entregar-lhe isso. – e retirou um frasquinho do bolso das vestes. – São as lembranças que o senhor me entregou na casa dos gritos.

O homem na cama estendeu a mão e apanhou o frasco. Impassível. O garoto voltou a retorcer as mãos e assim que o professor fez menção de falar, ele continuou atropeladamente:

-Gostaria também de agradecer-lhe... - A voz de Harry ficou embargada por um instante - ...por tudo!

O garoto parou por um momento tentando segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em vir-lhe aos olhos. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, encarou o homem e continuou:

- E gostaria de pedir desculpas. Eu fui muito injusto. – disse Harry de um fôlego só, como quem solta algo a muito preso no peito.

Snape pareceu considerar o garoto extremamente constrangido e nervoso a sua frente. Deu um pequeno sorriso cansado e falou:

-Não há o que desculpar ou o que agradecer. Eu fiz somente o que era necessário naquele momento. – e soltou um suspiro que levou o sorriso de seu rosto – Agora... Sr. Potter... Tente esquecer seus preconceitos a meu respeito. Você conheceu o espião. Agora eu sou só um professor. – finalizou Severo com um sutil toque, assim pareceu a Hermione, de rancor na voz.

O garoto encarou Snape novamente e abriu a boca sem emitir nenhum som. De todos os possíveis cenários que ele havia imaginado, esse era o menos provável. Shacklebolt adiantou-se, salvando os dois do embaraço:

- Severo, como você já deve saber eu sou o novo ministro da magia e estou aqui para garantir-lhe que não haverá nenhum constrangimento a sua pessoa pelos fatos ocorridos durante a guerra. As lembranças que Harry e o quadro de Dumbledore apresentaram em sua defesa são incontestáveis. De fato, gostaria de aproveitar a oportunidade para comunicar-lhe que uma Ordem de Merlin primeira classe lhe será concedida em uma solenidade que ocorrerá no dia 30 de agosto no ministério da magia. – finalizou Quinn estendendo sua grande mão para Snape.

-Obrigado ministro. Eu...não é realmente ... necessário. Eu... não sei o que dizer. - Disse o professor apertando a mão de Quinn e lhe retribuindo o sorriso.

- Oh, Severo! – exclamou Minerva, enlaçando o professor com os braços, fazendo o aperto de mão se romper – Eu devia ter confiado em você. Eu devia ter confiado em Dumbledore, mas o pesar me cegou!

MacGonagall finalmente deixou suas lágrimas rolarem pelo ombro do ex-professor de poções. Ele tinha os olhos brilhantes e úmidos, parecia emocionado com a demonstração de afeto, quando afastou a mulher de seu corpo e encarou seus olhos:

- Eu entendo perfeitamente, Minerva – ela fungou e ele sorriu benevolente – Eu só gostaria de pedir-lhe de volta meu antigo emprego de mestre de poções.

- Mas... – gaguejou estarrecida a professora, enquanto um murmúrio de surpresa percorria os outros dois visitantes – eu achei que você voltaria a ser diretor!

- Você é bem melhor indicada para o trabalho e sabe disso, diretora – respondeu ele ainda com mesmo sorriso estampado no rosto. – E antes, que me pergunte, eu também não gostaria de assumir DCAT. Você sabe... lembranças demais. – e o sorriso se apagou.

- Você é um homem melhor do que eu pensava, Snape – respondeu Quinn.

Depois de mais alguma conversa, principalmente sobre os detalhes da volta de Snape a Hogwarts, e sem mais mencionar a guerra, os visitantes levantaram-se e se despediram dos dois ocupantes do quarto 318. Hermione foi abraçada carinhosamente por Minerva e Harry e teve a mão apertada pelo ministro. Todos elogiaram seu trabalho voluntário enquanto ela 

agradecia modestamente. Severo também foi abraçado pela diretora e teve sua mão respeitosamente chacoalhada por Quinn e Harry.

Assim que os visitantes saíram, levando consigo o auror postado à porta, o mesmo silêncio de antes voltou a reinar no quarto branco. E ambos, Hermione e Severo, voltaram a suas leituras. Decorridos alguns minutos a garota ergueu os olhos do livro que segurava e disse em um tom indiferente:

- Isso foi estranho.

O rosto impassível do professor de poções se voltou para ela, com a antiga e bem conhecida expressão vazia:

- É esperado que as pessoas mudem depois de uma guerra. – afirmou ele enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha inquiridora para ela.

Ambos retomaram suas leituras sem trocar mais uma palavra.

FLASHBACK – FIM

Dessa vez Hermione foi arrancada de seus pensamentos por uma voz conhecida que a chamava:

- Mione! Amor! Mioneeee!

Ela ergueu a cabeça do sofá, assustada, e encarou a cabeça flutuante de Rony na lareira:

- Ah! Oi Rony! O que houve? – perguntou a morena aproximando-se da lareira.

- Aproveitei o passeio e resolvi dar uma passadinha na casa dos meus pais – Hermione olhou de relance para relógio no console e viu que os três ponteiros que anteriormente indicavam "parque" agora apontavam para " A Toca" – E as crianças estão se divertindo tanto com os primos e os novos brinquedos trouxas que resolvi me demorar mais um pouquinho. Tudo bem pra você?

- Ah Rony! Você sabe que eu gosto que me avise ANTES de fazer este tipo de coisa! – resmungou ela.

- Eu sei! Mas você também sabe que eu não consigo resistir às carinhas pidonas de nossos filhos! – e Rony fez uma pequena imitação de uma "cara pidona infantil".

Hermione não conseguiu reprimir uma pequena gargalhada:

- OK, então! Mas ajude a sua mãe! Você sabe como as crianças podem ser travessas e Molly já não é mais nenhuma mocinha. – disse ela imitando uma mãe severa que ralha com o filho.

Rony riu com gosto e respondeu:

- Pode deixar comigo! Teve vejo mais tarde Mione. – e jogou um beijo para ela através das chamas.

- Tchau meu amor! – e com um pequeno estalo a cabeça de Rony desapareceu.

Ela voltou a sentar no sofá. Ela não gostava de mudanças de planos e muito menos de interrupções em seus devaneios. Mas essas até que poderiam ser úteis.


	3. O cheiro sujo da morte

**3º Capítulo – O cheiro sujo da morte**

Ela abriu os olhos e tudo estava escuro. Mas ela sabia onde estava. Sua cabeça girava, mas as pedras frias do chão não deixavam dúvidas. Ela estava em Hogwarts. Levantou-se com dificuldade, suas pernas pareciam não querer obedecer aos comandos de sua mente. Então a lucidez caiu sobre ela como uma pedra que desabasse do teto. A batalha! Ela ainda estava acontecendo, não estava? Oh, Merlin! Ela precisava chegar até o salão principal, mas onde ela estava mesmo? Hermione correu pelos corredores banhados pela luz do luar que entrava pelas altas janelas agora sem vidraças, se desviando dos montes de escombros que se amontoavam por todos os lados. Ela parou de repente em frente a uma tapeçaria semi destruída e conseguiu divisar um trasgo usando um tutu de balé. A sala precisa no quinto andar! Oh, as horcruxes! Eles haviam destruído as horcruxes? Dumbledore deixara todas as pistas. Ela conseguira desvendá-las! Mas ela contara a Harry? Oh, Oh, Morgana! Harry tinha que morrer!E se ele já estivesse morto? Ela não contara sobre a pedra dentro do pomo! A estória de Bedle! Ela precisava ir mais rápido.

Hermione corria desesperada pelos corredores destruídos, quando seu pé se prendeu em algo caído no chão. Sua queda foi aparada pelo objeto mole e viscoso em que havia tropeçado. Surpresa, ela apertou os olhos tentando identificar o que era. E então a antiga e conhecida sensação de um gélido e pegajoso medo começou a irradiar da boca de seu estômago. Era o rosto de Lilá Brown no qual faltava um grande pedaço de carne do lado esquerdo. O corpo, antes bonito da amiga, agora jazia sob o seu coberto por sangue e alguns farrapos. O horror a manteve ali deitada sobre aquele cadáver durante vários minutos, até que um pensamento ainda mais apavorante cruzou a sua mente: - Quantos mais? – Ela precisava saber. Greyback e os comensais estavam à solta no castelo.

Ela se levantou de um salto e tentou correr mais rápido ainda. O cheiro de suor, terra e sangue que o lobisomem emanava preso em suas vestes servia como estímulo. Desceu várias escadas saltando sobre corpos que ela nem parava para tentar reconhecer. Os vivos precisavam dela agora. Ela sabia de tudo! Ela podia evitar que houvesse mais mortes!

Pulando os últimos degraus de uma escada ela se viu no saguão de entrada completamente escuro. - Por que não havia janelas ali? - De repente, um clarão verde às suas costas chamou sua a atenção. A porta do salão principal estava aberta, mas lá dentro também não havia luz. - Onde foram parar todas as malditas janelas? - Ela entrou no salão guiada pelos clarões de todas as cores, mas eles não eram nem de longe o suficiente para que ela pudesse enxergar as pessoas que lutavam. Eram apenas vultos que se moviam e caíam.

Um repentino clarão vermelho iluminou o salão e seu olhar foi irresistivelmente atraído para baixo. Os olhos sem vida de Nevile a encaravam. Sobre o peito do garoto uma massa difusa de cabelos loiros repousava. Luna. Ela se interpusera entre o namorado e o feitiço. O amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro deveria tê-los salvado. Dumbledore disse que salvaria. E então, num momento de fria lucidez, ela compreendeu. Estavam todos mortos.

Ela recomeçou a andar. Ela não deveria procurar entre os que se moviam. A cada novo clarão ela procurava entre os corpos que coalhavam o chão. Era tudo sua culpa. Ela sabia de tudo e, em algum momento, perdera o controle da situação. Se deixara levar e agora pagava o preço.

Um clarão, e Percy Weasley estava no chão coberto de escombros. Outro clarão, Dino e Simas mutilados. Mais um clarão, Arthur e os gêmeos no chão. Clarão, Minerva e Gui. Clarão, Remus e Tonks com o pequeno Ted nos braços. Clarão, Kingsley e Carlinhos. Clarão, Molly e Gina abraçadas. Ela falhara miseravelmente! Porque os feitiços não paravam? Ela não queria ver mais. Não queria saber de nada pela primeira vez. Mas o cheiro de sangue, poeira, suor e fuligem não a deixavam esquecer.

Então dois últimos clarões, um verde e um amarelo, surgiram um de cada canto do salão e se encontraram bem no meio, acima de sua cabeça. Na luz branca e fria criada pelos dois feitiços ela pode ver a expressão retorcida de dor de Severo Snape deitado em seu próprio sangue com o pescoço estraçalhado. Ao lado deste, Rony repousava tranquilamente, parecia estar dormindo, mas não estava. Seus joelhos vacilaram e encontraram o chão com um baque surdo. Ela sentiu algo dentro dela se quebrar. Mas, se eles estavam mortos ela nunca se tornara uma curandeira, nunca se casara, Hugo e Rosa nunca aconteceram! Hugo e Rosa? Uma casa branca na periferia da Londres trouxa?Uma coruja negra e um bilhete? Ela parou de respirar e sentiu que morria. Mas o vazio e a culpa ainda estavam lá. Ela não morrera. Ela nunca fora feliz. O frio. Ela ainda podia senti-lo.

De repente um vulto bloqueou a luz a sua frente. A custo Hermione despregou os olhos dos cadáveres no chão e se viu cara a cara com a expressão maníaca de Belatriz Lestrange.

- Eu te matei! – gritou a garota com a voz rouca dominada pelo pânico. Ela lançara uma única maldição imperdoável até ali. E esta acertara em cheio o peito da comensal tirando-lhe a vida. Ela nunca se esqueceria disso. Laços de morte não se rompem. No entanto ali estava ela. De pé, olhando dentro dos seus olhos.

A mulher a sua frente gargalhou, apontou a varinha e berrou:

- Crucio!!

Hermione sentiu seu corpo se retorcer sob a mágica carregada de ódio da bruxa mais velha. Mas estranhamente ela não sentia dor. Ela queria, mas não sentia. Ela merecia. Talvez a dor acabasse com o vazio e a culpa dentro dela.

- Crucio!! – gritou Belatriz novamente.

Ela se debatia. As vestes encharcadas pelo sangue de Severo colando-se ao seu corpo. Ela não podia sentir nada. Só o remorso dentro de si que doía mil vezes mais que a maldição. Por que o seu corpo não sentia? Ela precisava da dor.

- Me mate, por favor!! – berrou Hermione

- Você não merece! – sibilou sua vítima.

Hermione acordou assustada. Ela suava frio e arfava. O cheiro sujo da morte ainda preso em suas narinas. Olhou rapidamente a sua volta. Ela precisava se certificar de onde estava. Sofás, lareira branca, um relógio e um quadro. Estava em sua casa. Ela realmente beijara Rony aquela noite, se casara e tivera dois maravilhosos filhos.

Sentou-se no sofá, onde recostara e adormecera. Apanhou a varinha no chão e conjurou um grande lenço branco que usou para secar o rosto e o pescoço. Há quanto tempo não tinha esses pesadelos? Agarrou a taça de vinho sobre a mesa de centro e tomou um grande gole. Consultou seu relógio de pulso: dormira pouco mais de meia hora.

- Um ano. – Murmurou para si.

Havia mais de um ano que Hermione não sonhava com a batalha de Hogwarts. Ela precisava ir. Não gostava do vazio que se apoderava de sua alma quando isso acontecia. Precisava encontrá-lo. Tinha que calar o instinto que o espectro de sua vítima despertara em seu cérebro.

Abandonando o lenço e a taça sobre a mesa caminhou a passos largos até a lareira onde agarrou um punhadinho de pó brilhante dentro de um vaso dourado sobre o console. Lançando o pó de flu nas chamas disse o mais claro que pode:

- Escritório do diretor do hospital St. Mungus!


	4. O curandeiro Albert Abbot

Disclaimer: Nada é meu tudo é dela (JKR). Eu escrevo e ela não. Ela ganha dinheiro com isso e eu não. Oh mundo injusto!

Aviso: este capítulo contém insinuações de slash! Se não gosta não leia.

**4º Capítulo – O curandeiro Albert Abbot**

O curandeiro – diretor do Hospital St. Mungus Albert Abbot olhava pela janela de seu escritório o sol que começava a se pôr. Era um homem alto e de aparência sólida, tinha a pele morena e os cabelos quase completamente brancos. E uma pequena ruga de preocupação entre os olhos azuis brilhantes. Ele admirava a paisagem tentando pôr em ordem seus pensamentos.

Havia poucos minutos recebera um chamado via flu de sua melhor curandeira. Hermione Weasley. Ele nunca se acostumara com seu nome de casada e, no entanto, ela já o usava a mais de dez anos. Quando ele se lembrava dela sempre revia a garota de dezoito anos que aparatara no saguão de entrada do hospital, poucas horas depois de terminada a segunda guerra bruxa, trazendo consigo um jovem louro com a pele muito queimada.

- Draco – murmurou Albert para a janela.

O jovem Draco Malfoy não corria risco de vida, por isso foi trazido pela garota e não por uma das equipes de resgate do hospital. O garoto sofria muito com as dores causadas pelos ferimentos, no entanto o que mais parecia martirizá-lo era dor na alma. Acabara de assistir a prisão da mãe e a morte do pai. A recuperação do herdeiro Malfoy seria lenta. Queimaduras causadas pelo feitiço de fogo maldito são difíceis de curar.

Albert apegara-se ao garoto que não falava com ninguém, ele podia ver a solidão e o medo dentro daqueles olhos cinzentos como o céu num dia de tempestade. Draco aguardava o dia em que o levariam para Azkaban, mas a oportuna intervenção do grande herói da guerra Harry Potter o salvara de compartilhar do mesmo destino de sua mãe. E essa era uma das memórias mais vívidas que o curandeiro tinha. O dia em que lhe trouxera a notícia de que estava livre. A primeira vez que se beijaram. O garoto perdido e sozinho e o homem cansado de lutar contra a morte.

Ainda hoje o peito magro e os braços firmes recobertos por uma pele imaculadamente alva pontuada por cicatrizes da guerra eram o seu refúgio mais querido. A saliva cristalina do garoto aplacava sua sede por compreensão, os lábios de Draco sobre sua pele pareciam arrancar todo o rancor e amargura de seu coração. Os momentos de prazer que o curandeiro compartilhava com o seu amante eram a única coisa que o faziam suportar a guerra perdida que travava todos os dias com a morte.

Maldita sociedade bruxa! Sempre preconceituosa! Se não eram os nascidos trouxas, eram os abortos, os homossexuais e o que mais fosse! Isso não tinha fim! Nunca seria possível aos dois assumir publicamente esse relacionamento. Não que Abbot e Malfoy pretendessem algum dia fazê-lo. O homem mais velho nunca faria nada para magoar sua esposa e seus filhos. Sua família era o que ele mais amava na vida. E Draco, bom, ele nunca abdicaria de sua posição de pilar, benfeitor e herói da comunidade mágica.

Esse relacionamento era só um meio de suavizar as vicissitudes que a vida impunha. Pois Draco também carregava um coração amargurado. Um dia, há muitos anos atrás, o garoto lhe confessara entre soluços e lágrimas, que fora ele quem, acidentalmente, matara Lúcio Malfoy.

Matar o próprio pai – pensou Abbot – eu nem posso imaginar a dor que ele carrega dentro de si.

A guerra é cruel. Principalmente para os sobreviventes.

Enquanto refletia sobre essa crueldade vislumbrou um clarão verde anunciando a chegada de sua visitante. O curandeiro dirigiu-se à lareira e estendeu a mão para auxiliá-la. No instante seguinte ele estava encarando o rosto pálido com olhos brilhantes e febris de Hermione. Abraçou e depositou um beijo gentil na testa da menina que ele amava como se fosse um de seus filhos.

- O que houve? – perguntou enquanto a guiava até uma das poltronas azuis que ficavam defronte sua imponente escrivaninha de mogno.

- Nada. – disse a garota afundando no assento macio.

Abbot lhe dirigiu um olhar interrogativo enquanto tomava lugar na poltrona à sua frente.

- Na verdade, pesadelos. – disse Hermione com um suspiro cansado.

- De novo?

- Sim. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez.

- Então você vai se encontrar com ele?

- Hoje. Ele me mandou um bilhete mais cedo. – a ruga de preocupação no rosto do homem pareceu se acentuar e ela apressou-se a emendar – Antes do sonho.

- Precisa de alguma coisa então? – questionou ele.

- Não. Tenho tudo o que preciso. Obrigada.

- O que vai ser dessa vez?

- Vou cobrir o plantão noturno de Hermes Jorkins. Já tenho o bilhete. Só preciso que... – disse ela enquanto corava e desviava o olhar.

- Eu confirme sua estória – completou o outro com um sorriso divertido.

Hermione sorriu. Ela sabia que sempre podia contar com o amigo, ele a compreendera desde o início e era leal. Albert lhe dera os bilhetes em que pedia que ela fosse cobrir as faltas dos colegas de trabalho.

O curandeiro olhou para o lindo sorriso no rosto da mulher à sua frente e sua expressão tornou-se muito séria de repente:

- Você sabe que eu me preocupo muito com você, não sabe?

- Sim. Eu sei.

Abbot inclinou-se para frente e tomou nas suas as mãos frias de Hermione:

- Eu te amo muito, menina. – e beijou as mãos que repousavam nas suas – não quero te ver ferida.

Os dois olharam-se nos olhos e, em silêncio, mergulharam na compreensão que encontravam um no outro.

- Como está a paciente Longbottom? - perguntou Hermione, interrompendo o momento de ternura e aceitação que compartilhavam.

- Ainda na mesma. – respondeu. E a tensão no ar se tornou tão palpável quanto uma presença. Ou uma ausência.

- E Draco, como vai? - inquiriu ela.

- Não muito bem. – respondeu Abbot endireitando-se na poltrona. – Problemas com a mãe.

- Entendo. – murmurou ela. – E Daphne e Scorpius?

- Você conhece muito bem o Draco. Ele não deixa que essas coisas afetem os dois.

Hermione considerou a resposta do outro por um instante. Apesar da relutância de seu marido ela fizera amizade com o loiro. Sabia que ele era forte, decidido e faria qualquer coisa para poupar sua família. Nesses momentos ela tinha medo de Malfoy, ele ficava muito parecido com o pai.

- Sabe, eu me encontrei com Snape e a esposa no jantar beneficente da Sociedade dos Preparadores de Poções. Como é mesmo o nome dela? - perguntou Abbot, interrompendo as divagações de Mione.

- Berta. – respondeu.

- Isso mesmo! Berta MacPherson! Cerca de quarenta e cinco anos, alta, loira, olhos verdes, de família puro sangue e razoável fortuna.

- Ou seja, tudo o que Severo sempre quis.

- E aquele filho deles então, Alvo, creio eu que este seja o nome do garoto. – disse o homem sem prestar atenção ao comentário de Hermione – É como uma pequena cópia do pai, exceto pelos cabelos.

Mione não pode conter um sorriso. E depois completou:

- Eu sempre quis colocar uma peruca loira em Severo, para ver como Alvo será quando crescer!

Ambos não puderam conter as gargalhadas. Agradecidos pelo momento de leveza, engataram uma conversa banal sobre pessoas e acontecimentos familiares.

Já estava escuro lá fora quando se levantaram e seguiram até a lareira:

- Como estão Hugo e Rosa? – perguntou o diretor do hospital.

- Como sempre! Adoráveis, felizes, saudáveis, lindos e travessos!

Albert não pode conter um sorriso ao ver como o rosto da morena se iluminava ao falar dos filhos:

- E Rony?

- Anda não cabendo em si de tanta felicidade!

- Eu li no Profeta Diário que ele foi o responsável pela captura de Yaxley. O último comensal da morte cuja identidade era conhecida e ainda estava foragido.

Em resposta às suas palavras o curandeiro assistiu o rosto de Hermione se contrair e empalidecer:

- Às vezes eu me sinto tão culpada. – disse ela – Rony ainda se arrisca tanto, sempre acreditando que um dia isso vai acabar! Ele diz que nossos filhos viverão em um mundo sem maldade e violência. – e deu um suspiro dolorido enquanto se lembrava da inscrição sobre os portões da Academia de Aurores (SI VIS PACEM PARA BELLUM) – Como se isso fosse realmente possível!

Abbot segurou Hermione firmemente pelos ombros, obrigando-a a encará-lo, falou num tom de voz muito sério:

- Não se culpe por mais nada, menina! – e aumentou a pressão em suas mãos – TODOS temos os nossos pecados e pagamos por eles! E eu sei - falou meneando a cabeça – que nada parece ser o suficiente para expiá-los, mas se nos deixarmos levar, seremos todos trancafiados na ala psiquiátrica deste respeitabilíssimo estabelecimento com as orelhas chiando e soltando fumaça como se fossem chaleiras. – e dizendo isso sorriu.

Ele recebeu um pálido sorriso em resposta. Então a abraçou e ficou observando enquanto ela embarcava nas chamas verdes da lareira. A pequena ruga de preocupação de novo entre seus olhos.

**Si vis pacem para bellum** é uma locução latina que quer dizer: "Se queres a paz, prepara a guerra". Foi escrita pelo autor romano Publius Flavius Vegetius Renatus. A locução é uma de muitas provenientes do seu livro "Epitoma rei Militaris", que foi provavelmente escrito no ano 390 D.C. (Fonte: Wikpédia)


	5. A foto de casamento

5º Capítulo – A foto de casamento

**5****º Capítulo – A foto de casamento**

Hermione desembarcou da lareira e observou com desagrado a pequena desordem em sua sala de estar. Mas isso teria que esperar um pouco. Virando-se tirou a varinha do bolso da capa de viagem e abriu o pequeno armário escondido sob o quadro, mas não sem antes conferir o relógio logo abaixo. Analisou alguns dos pergaminhos que estavam na segunda pilha e escolheu o terceiro, guardou-o no bolso da calça jeans que usava, retirou também uma pequena bolsa de contas, e colocando o objeto cuidadosamente no bolso de sua capa, fechou o quadro com um aceno de varinha.

Dirigiu-se ao hall de entrada e abriu o armário de casacos. Retirou sua capa e pendurou-a no cabide preso à porta. Seu olhar perdeu-se por um instante na madeira pintada de branco, suas íris ficaram vidradas e imersas em trevas:

- Se eu apenas pudesse... – e logo em seguida balançou a cabeça como se afastasse um inseto incômodo, seus olhos readquirindo o foco.

Hermione voltou à sala de estar com a varinha ainda em punho. Com um grande floreio fez as almofadas do sofá se realinharem perfeitamente e desapareceu com o lenço branco que conjurara mais cedo. Mais um pequeno aceno de varinha e a garrafa de vinho e a taça saíram flutuando à sua frente em direção a cozinha.

Quando adentrou o aposento ainda pôde ouvir os objetos de vidro pousando suavemente sobre a bancada da pia. Caminhou até lá e, apoiando as mãos sobre a superfície fria, fechou os olhos considerando se bebia mais um drinque ou não.

Um leve rumor ecoou em seus ouvidos, mas antes que pudesse abrir os olhos sentiu um corpo, quente e familiar, pressionando o seu contra a bancada e lábios macios roçando contra o lóbulo de sua orelha disseram:

- Que menina má! Se embebedando sozinha ao anoitecer! Tsk, tsk, tsk! Alguém poderia achar que você está mal intencionada! – Hermione sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca eriçarem-se.

Abriu os olhos, virou-se entre os braços que a capturavam e viu Rony levar o cálice aos lábios e tomar de um só trago o resto do vinho.

O barulho da taça sendo recolocada sobre a pia pareceu despertar Hermione de um transe, ela levou as mãos ao rosto do marido e puxou-o de encontro ao seu, mergulhando os dois em um beijo sôfrego. O homem sorriu contra seus lábios e partiu o contato:

- Sentiu tanto assim a minha falta? - perguntou ele, enquanto deslizava uma das mãos por suas costas e a outra pela sua nuca, enredando os dedos entre seu cabelo e puxando novamente a boca da mulher de encontro a sua para um beijo longo, profundo e carinhoso.

- Senti. – respondeu ela ao se separarem.

Encostando sua testa na de Rony, ela perguntou:

- Onde estão as crianças?

- Ainda na Toca. – respondeu ele, sorrindo divertido – Papai reuniu quase todos os seus "trezentos" netos em volta da lareira para contar estórias. Não quis estragar a diversão. – e o sorriso se tornou malicioso – E depois, isto nos dá a chance de termos a casa só para nós por algum tempo.

Hermione sorriu e fechou os olhos quando seu marido voltou a pressionar seu corpo e começou a deixar uma trilha úmida de beijos em seu pescoço. Sem se soltarem, e em tropeços desajeitados, os dois subiram os degraus que davam acesso à sala de jantar, sem nunca separar os lábios, as mãos explorando os corpos incessantemente.

Ofegantes, chegaram ao hall de entrada, onde com um movimento ágil, Rony colocou-a contra a porta do armário de casacos. Desceu as mãos em direção as nádegas da morena, massageando-as firmemente, enquanto aproximava os lábios de seu ouvido, a respiração quente fazendo-a estremecer e cerrar as pálpebras:

- Hoje você vai ser somente minha! – sussurrou ele, forçando seus quadris contra o corpo da morena para que ela sentisse sua ereção.

Hermione deixou escapar um gemido sôfrego. Tateou o peito de Rony tentando abrir os botões da camisa. E soltou um muxoxo de impaciência, pois os botões escorregavam entre seus dedos. O ruivo parou de mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, afastou o rosto e com o dedo traçou-lhe a linha do maxilar forçando-a levantar os olhos para ele, deu um sorriso satisfeito enquanto apreciava o semblante afogueado da mulher, e disse baixinho:

- Calma! Nós temos a noite toda.

- Aaahhhh! Rony!! – disse ela, a expressão de enlevo sendo substituída por uma de desapontamento - Albert me mandou a pouco um bilhete pedindo que eu substitua Hermes Jorkins no plantão noturno de hoje. Parece que ele pegou uma gripe mágica.

Hermione sentindo como se uma pedra de gelo tivesse caído em seu estômago,enfiou a mão no bolso de seu jeans e retirou um pedaço de pergaminho caprichosamente dobrado. Mas o sorriso do homem à sua frente não esmoreceu, ele pegou o pergaminho e jogou-o no chão sem se quer olhar:

- Bom! Isso quer dizer que teremos que ser rápidos então. – e dizendo isto desceu as mãos até o traseiro firme da garota, erguendo-a. Hermione fechou as pernas em volta da cintura do ruivo e com um único puxão fez todos os botões da camisa se espalharem pelo chão do hall.

Rony tomou-lhe a boca com pressa e desejo, as línguas se tocaram e serpentearam dentro da boca um do outro. A camisa do ruivo foi ao chão assim que ele pisou no primeiro degrau da escada que levava ao segundo andar. As unhas dela correndo pela suas costas, deixando pequenas marcas avermelhadas, faziam seu membro pulsar dolorosamente.

Quando chegaram à metade da escada, Rony imprensou-a contra a parede e desceu os lábios por seu pescoço, sem muita cerimônia se desfez da blusa que ela usava, expondo um recatado sutiã de renda branca. Hermione apertou mais as pernas em volta da cintura dele enquanto ele capturava seu seio direito com a boca e levava as mãos as suas costas para se livrar da peça íntima.

Quando alcançaram a cama no quarto todo branco do segundo andar, Rony se inclinou e depositou suavemente sua mulher sobre os macios lençóis. Ergueu o corpo ficou a admirá-la: a face vermelha, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos escuros de desejo e a respiração entrecortada que fazia os seios fartos subirem e descerem rapidamente. Essa visão conseguiu excitá-lo ainda mais, sua calça ficando incomodamente apertada.

Hermione sorriu maliciosa, ao ver os olhos claros do homem cheios de desejo. Levantou-se e beijando seu abdômen, levou as mãos até a calça retirando-a e acariciando o membro latejante sob o tecido da cueca branca. Rony grunhiu alto e lançou-se sobre ela, sugando um de seus mamilos enquanto rolava o outro entre o polegar e o indicador. Ela arqueou o corpo e ele aproveitou o movimento para beijar cada centímetro de pele entre os seios e o cós da calça, que foi rapidamente removida. Ele gemeu ao tocar a calcinha úmida, e puxou-a usando os dentes e as mãos. Quando se livrou da peça separou as pernas da morena forçando-as contra o colchão, e enterrou a cabeça em sua intimidade aspirando e provando, deliciado, o gosto da excitação dela.

A mulher não pode se conter, quando a língua de Rony começou a massagear gentilmente seu clitóris, ela agarrou os lençóis e soltou um gemido rouco. Abrindo mais suas pernas ele se posicionou entre elas e deslizou vagarosamente seu pênis para dentro de seu sexo encharcado de excitação e saliva. Quando ele se enterrou totalmente nela os dois pararam, a respiração suspensa, tentando readquirir um pouco de controle e aproveitando ao máximo aquele contato tão íntimo. Hermione então puxou Rony de encontro ao seu corpo e beijou seus lábios rudemente enquanto ele começava a imprimir um ritmo gentil, porém profundo, à penetração.

As mãos deles passeavam sobre os corpos, sem se deter em um lugar específico, como se quisessem sentir cada milímetro da pele um do outro. Quando Rony tomou novamente um de seus seios com a boca, ela pode sentir seu útero se contrair e uma onda de calor emanar de seu baixo ventre. Uma vaga atordoante varreu tudo do cérebro de Hermione, e a única coisa que ela pode sentir foi o gozo quente de seu marido despejando-se dentro dela.

Rony retirou-se de cima de do corpo dela e deitou-se ao seu lado tentando controlar a respiração descompassada. Ela virou-se e pode ver o rosto sorridente e os olhos azuis e puros que emanavam um amor infinito. Se ela pudesse se perder para sempre nesse amor que vinham dos olhos dele, não precisaria de mais nada para calar a sua dor e a sua culpa, silenciar suas necessidades. Aqueles olhos que nunca perderam a pureza a protegeriam de seus fantasmas. Mas isso era impossível. – pensou - Ela não podia mantê-los para sempre olhando dentro de seus como agora.

Ela sorriu de volta para Rony e o abraçou aconchegando a cabeça em seu peito, aproveitando a sensação de bem estar e proteção, disse:

- Eu te amo!

- Eu te amo muito! – sussurrou ele em resposta, enquanto acariciava os cachos da morena.

Vários minutos depois, quando suas respirações se acalmaram e uma indolência gostosa começou a invadi-los, Rony se levantou:

- Preciso buscar as crianças. Fred e Jorge estão hospedados n' A Toca e não sobrou espaço para uma agulha lá! – disse ele enquanto começava a se vestir.

Hermione não pode conter um risinho divertido: Fred e Jorge com as esposas e mais dois pares de gêmeos de cada casal perfaziam um total de doze pessoas. A casa devia estar explodindo de tão cheia.

- OK – respondeu ela, também se levantando – Eu preciso ir trabalhar e gostaria de dar um beijo nas crianças antes de sair.

Rony estava parado em frente ao guarda roupa que ficava a um canto do quarto, abotoando a nova camisa que acabava de vestir, quando sentiu o corpo nu da mulher envolvê-lo, procurando seus lábios num beijo apaixonado e sensual.

- Você me deixa louco, sabia? – sussurrou ele. Hermione sorriu e se afastou indo em direção ao banheiro do quarto.

- Volte logo! – respondeu virando-se e piscando marotamente para ele antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

Hermione tomou um banho rápido, enrolou-se em seu macio roupão e dirigiu-se a penteadeira antiga no quarto, parando no caminho para recolher sua varinha que estava caída no chão. Sentou-se no banquinho estofado e acenou com a varinha para porta olhando divertida quando a camisa de Rony entrou seguida pelos botões.

Voltou-se para a penteadeira e bateu, suavemente, com a ponta da varinha em uma caixinha prateada que estava sobre o móvel, esta se abriu e saíram voando dela linha e uma agulha que começou a reparar os estragos da roupa. Seus olhos se desviaram para a moldura, também prateada, ao lado da caixinha, e ela viu-se vestida de noiva ao lado de Rony, sob uma chuva de arroz que não parava de cair. Pegou carinhosamente o porta-retrato e aproximou-o do rosto. Os olhos brilhantes e os sorrisos largos dos ocupantes da foto bruxa fizeram-na suspirar. Ela ainda podia sentir, agora, a mesma sensação de alegria e esperança que sentira naquele dia.

- Se você pudesse entender! – disse ela para a foto.

Deu um suspiro resignado, recolocou a moldura no lugar e voltou-se para o espelho tentando domar seus cachos com um pouco de poção alisante. Colocou o uniforme verde-claro dos curandeiros do St. Mungus e desceu as escadas a tempo de ver Molly desembarcar da lareira com Rosa adormecida em seus braços:

- Olá, Molly! Como está?

- Ótima, querida! Só um pouco atarefada com tanta gente em casa.

Hermione encarou os olhos castanhos de sua sogra. Ela sofrera tanto, até perdera um filho durante a guerra, mas não havia uma sombra sequer de tristeza ou mágoa ali, havia somente um amor cálido que emanava em grandes ondas e envolvia todos à sua volta. E isso sempre a surpreendia. A curandeira retribuiu o sorriso de Molly e acariciou os cabelos ruivos e encaracolados da filha que estavam espalhados pelo ombro da Sra. Weasley.

- As crianças deram muito trabalho?

- Que nada! Perto dos gêmeos eles são uns anjinhos! – respondeu ela se referindo aos gêmeos "netos", enquanto Rony saía da lareira com um Hugo muito sonolento em seus braços.

- Mamãe!? Você vai trabalhar de novo? – perguntou o garotinho, enquanto esfregava os olhos inchados de sono.

- Sim querido. Eu tenho que ir. Mas eu prometo que amanhã vamos passar o dia todo juntos. Quem sabe fazer um piquenique e até visitar novamente seus primos, se a vovó deixar. – respondeu ela, acariciando a pele muito branca do rosto do menino.

- Vocês são sempre muito bem vindos, Mione, e sabe disso! – respondeu Molly – Agora eu vou colocar esta mocinha na cama, porque ela está muito pesada.

- Ela deixa! – empolgou-se Hugo – Papai, você vai também?

- É claro garotão! – disse Rony enquanto com uma mão despenteava os cabelos muito pretos e lisos do menino.

- Querido eu tenho que ir! – disse ela para o filho enquanto consultava o relógio de pulso. – Oh Morgana! Já são dez horas! Eu estou atrasada! – e completou – Rony, despeça-se de sua mãe por mim.

Hermione beijou o filho e foi até armário de casacos onde pegou sua capa, conferiu o conteúdo dos bolsos e voltou à sala. Encontrou Hugo adormecido com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Rony. Ela depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios do marido:

- Tchau meu amor! – disse ela bem baixinho.

- Até logo! – respondeu ele, com um sussurro e um sorriso.

A mulher rumou até a lareira, pegou um punhado de pó de flu, lançou nas chamas e disse:

- Consultório de Hermione Weasley, hospital St. Mungus!

Entrou nas chamas e antes de começar a girar vertiginosamente ela pode vislumbrar Rony, de pé com Hugo nos braços, e uma expressão de amarga decepção estampada no rosto.


	6. O vazio que a inocência deixara

**Disclaimer:** Todas as personagens pertencem a JK Rowling e seus parceiros comerciais. Nenhum lucro foi auferido com a publicação desta fic.

Oi pessoal!! Mil desculpas pela demora na publicação deste capítulo, mas originalmente este capítulo possuía 15 páginas no Word... Por isso ele teve que ser editado e betado com a ajuda da maravilhosa MaSnape que fez isso em uma velocidade incrível!!! Obrigada linda!

Gostaria de agradecer as fiéis leitoras desta fic... Chriscia J. Prince (esse cap vai especialmente p/ você Vampirinha), Lety Snape, Thayz Phoênix e Rosy SS! Tenho que agradecer também as novas leitoras que comentaram (Oba!!!!!!!!!) Pathy Potter, Uli Kelly Black Diamond, Carla Rosa, feiticeira e Morgana Flamel! E se eu esqueci de alguém pode mandar puxão de orelha q eu coloco no próximo.

Então divirtam-se!!!

**6º Capítulo – O vazio que a inocência deixara**

Quando chegou a lareira de seu escritório, Hermione perdeu o equilíbrio e foi de encontro ao chão. Um único pensamento, fazendo sua cabeça girar mais que a viagem pela rede flu. - Ele sabe! Rony sabe de tudo! - Ela sentiu o desespero invadindo seu peito quando se levantou e rumou até sua escrivaninha.

Uma dor aguda em seu coração tirou-lhe o fôlego, a expressão no rosto de Rony, que ela tanto amava, a fez sentir os olhos queimando. Hermione demorou um minuto para identificar a sensação: era vontade de chorar. A última vez que ela quisera, e derramara, lágrimas tão amargas como aquelas que agora pediam passagem por seus olhos, ela estava escondida no armário que agora ficava ao lado de sua sala, pensando que Severo estivesse morto.

Retirando mecanicamente a capa de viagem, jogou-se na poltrona negra atrás da mesa e tentou recuperar o fôlego.

- Mas como ele poderia saber? É impossível. – pensou ela – Deixe de ser histérica. Ele só estava decepcionado por você passar duas noites seguidas trabalhando. É... é isso! – esse pensamento a acalmou um pouco. Mas no fundo de sua mente a frase de Rony ainda ecoava: "Hoje você vai ser somente minha".

- Será que ele descobriu...? – murmurou ela para o vazio à sua frente, com os olhos vidrados. – Não, não, não é possível – e sacudiu a cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos e aquelas lágrimas. – Ele nunca entenderia....

Respirou profundamente, abriu uma das gavetas da escrivaninha de mogno e retirou uma pasta verde. Leu o conteúdo do arquivo com muita atenção, afastando os pensamentos sobre Rony de sua mente. Terminou a leitura, fechou a pasta e saiu do consultório.

Caminhou calmamente por um longo corredor claro passando por uma bruxa-recepcionista sonolenta que a cumprimentou com um aceno vagaroso de cabeça e estacou um momento diante de uma porta com um letreiro que dizia: _Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos_ - _Enfermaria Dai Llewellyn para Acidentes "Perigosos": Mordidas Graves_ e logo abaixo, em uma moldura de latão: _Curandeiro Responsável: Hermione J. G. Weasley. Curandeiro Estagiário: Hipócrates A. Pye_.

Mas dessa vez ela não experimentou a pequena pontadinha de orgulho no coração que sempre sentia quando lia aquele letreiro. Sentiu, sim, uma grande responsabilidade que se abatia sobre suas costas, como uma carga muito pesada.

Abriu silenciosamente a porta e se viu em um vasto aposento, amplamente iluminado pelos característicos lustres de bolha do hospital, onde havia várias camas separadas umas das outras por alvíssimas cortinas.

Encaminhou-se ao último leito, situado na extremidade direita da enfermaria, e puxou o cortinado. Hermione sentiu seu coração contrair-se de pesar. Na cama daquele cubículo repousava Luna Longbotton, os longos cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro, o braço esquerdo enfaixado do pulso ao cotovelo, a respiração difícil e entrecortada.

A curandeira sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e tomou nas suas as mãos de Luna. Estavam geladas. E agora mais de perto ela pode ver que uma fina camada de suor recobria o rosto, se é que isso era possível, ainda mais pálido da amiga. Ela parecia alguém adormecido que estivesse tendo um pesadelo.

Um bolo salgado, mistura de lágrimas não derramadas e impotência, bloqueou-lhe a garganta. Hermione então fechou os olhos, levou uma das mãos, num gesto mecânico, a um broche com uma feia pedra negra que adornava seu uniforme, tentando transmitir a mulher no leito alguma força através do contato que mantinham, imergindo naquela sensação desesperadora que sempre sentia ao lutar batalhas que pareciam perdidas:

- Não desista agora, por favor! Não agora que você conseguiu realizar seu maior sonho!

FLASHBACK – INÍCIO

Era um fim de tarde de junho, mas mesmo a brisa noturna que começava a soprar, não abrandava o calor que invadira Hogwarts naquele ano após a guerra. Ou talvez as pessoas acostumadas ao frio criado pela proliferação dos dementadores no ano passado simplesmente não se lembrassem do verão.

Hermione andava pelos corredores da escola sem a costumeira capa do uniforme, e ainda assim suava em abundância. A menina carregava uma pilha que parecia conter pelo menos uma dúzia dos maiores, mais velhos e mais mofados livros da biblioteca.

A garota seguia devagar pelos corredores silenciosos e desertos, absorta em considerações sobre os NIEM's que se aproximavam, quando ao passar por uma porta entreaberta um clarão amarelado iluminou repentinamente a sombria passagem. Os livros foram ao chão, a mão sacou a varinha na velocidade de um pensamento, o suor aumentando fazendo a blusa branca do uniforme colar-se ao corpo. Por um instante perdido no tempo ela estava novamente na batalha final, tornando-se uma assassina na maldita guerra que nunca tinha fim.

Uma voz a chamou tentando trazê-la a realidade. Uma pequena fração de seu cérebro registrou dois vultos a sua direita, mas o foco ainda era porta de onde viera o clarão. A voz insistente despertou algo em seus pensamentos: aquela era a sala do clube de duelos que se tornara parte integrante e permanente das atividades extracurriculares de Hogwarts. Não era uma guerra. Era só um treinamento acadêmico.

Aos poucos, Hermione voltou a si e virou-se em direção a voz:

- Srta Granger, o que houve?

E ela viu a diretora Minerva McGonagall, que lhe chamara, vindo apressadamente em sua direção com uma expressão muita preocupada, seguida de perto pelo vice-diretor Severo Snape.

- Não foi nada. Er... Eu só me assustei com um feitiço que ricocheteou. – respondeu a estudante, enrubescendo, enquanto se abaixava para recolher os livros espalhados pelo piso de pedra.

Snape se aproximou da sala e olhou atentamente o interior por um momento, fechando cuidadosamente a porta virou-se para a menina com uma expressão intrigada e preocupada na face. Hermione sentiu-se nua debaixo daquele olhar avaliativo que o professor lhe dirigia.

A Professora McGonagall dizia alguma coisa que a garota, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia entender. Ela estava presa ao chão, presa aos olhos negros e profundos de Severo que vasculhavam seu íntimo. Ela não se sentia nua agora. Ela se sentia sem pele, como se o homem pudesse ver tudo que se passava dentro dela. Ele não estava usando legilimência, no entanto ele sabia que nenhum feitiço ricocheteara. Hermione pode ver quando os olhos do professor se toldaram, algo como se uma janela por trás deles se fechasse, e uma expressão de amarga e total compreensão tomou-lhe o rosto pálido.

- Por Merlin!!! Hermione onde andas com a cabeça? – resmungou Minerva, já um tanto impaciente.

- Desculpe professora, tenho estado muito preocupada com os NIEM's e isso tem me deixado um pouco distraída – respondeu o mais displicentemente que pôde, mas sem retirar os olhos de Snape.

Só o terror conseguiu conter os tremores que Hermione sentia percorrer-lhe a espinha. Porque justo ele. Como ele descobrira? Como ele a compreendera? Ela podia ver a pergunta estampada no rosto dele. O que ele faria agora?

- A Srta não precisa se preocupar com isso. É a aluna mais bem preparada de toda a escola! Agora vá para a torre da Grifinória e descanse um pouco. – ordenou Minerva – E Severo, por favor, diga a esses... esses... cabeças-ocas... – disse a professora apontando para a porta – que tomem mais cuidado!

Hermione aproveitou a distração da diretora e saiu apressada em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória, sentindo que os olhos do professor de poções a seguiam.

* * *

Naquela noite Severo não pôde dormir. Ficou dando voltas e mais voltas por seu escritório, a capa farfalhando atrás de si. Ele não podia esquecer o olhar no rosto da garota. Vazio, perdido, baço. O mesmo olhar dos prisioneiros de Azkaban que ficavam muito tempo em contato com os dementadores.

- Hem hem! – ouviu Snape.

- Aprendeu com a Umbridge, foi? – gritou, irritado.

- É que eu estou aqui a quase meia hora e você nem se dignou a olhar para mim! O que te preocupa esta noite, Severo? – perguntou a voz que vinha da parede.

- Procurando alguma coisa, Alvo? – e a imagem contorceu as feições como se tivesse acabado de mastigar um feijãozinho sabor vômito.

O professor de poções olhou para imagem que ocupava o quadro de um grande dragão verde galês. Ultimamente a imagem do ex-diretor vinha visitá-lo com muita freqüência. Severo estampou no rosto seu melhor sorriso sarcástico:

- Desde quando você passou a adotar o lema de Moody sobre vigilância constante, hein? Achei que a sua filosofia era alguma coisa mais parecida com manipule e deixe viver! – perguntou num tom amargo.

- Não se aborreça com o passado, criança! O que importa é o presente e o que faremos dele! – disse o retrato com os olhos sempre brilhantes atrás dos óculos em formato de meia lua.

- Muito fácil para um quadro filosofar! O que acontece é que no passado lançamos as bases para esse presente e, como toda obra humana, elas são defeituosas. – e o brilho se apagou nos olhos de Dumbledore quando ouviu isso.

A voz do diretor saiu vacilante quando perguntou:

- Quem dessa vez?

- Hermione Granger.

O fantasma de um suspiro cansado veio do quadro:

- Eu nunca achei que alguma coisa poderia acontecer com ela. Coloquei-a ao lado de Harry para ser um porto seguro. – lamentou-se Alvo.

- E ela cumpriu muito bem o seu papel. – respondeu Snape.

- Mais uma inocência perdida.

- Ou seja, o mundo está, novamente, um passo mais próximo das Trevas. Sei, sei... – respondeu o professor com enfado.

- Você já sabe o que houve?

- Ainda não. – respondeu sem muita convicção. Mesmo depois de tudo ele ainda tinha dificuldades para mentir ao bruxo no retrato.

- Você acha que há algum perigo?

- Não. A esperança sempre persiste, em detrimento da lógica de se permanecer são. – respondeu Snape com um ar melancólico e os olhos febris – E ademais, eu tenho meus próprios planos para ajudá-la.

E dizendo isso girou sobre os calcanhares e dirigiu-se a sua escrivaninha, pegou papel e pena, mas antes de começar a escrever atalhou o quadro que fazia menção de falar:

- Sem interferências e sem apelos, Alvo! Você sabe que eu não desisto dos meus objetivos. – a voz do homem era dura e sem inflexão.

O rosto de Dumbledore se entristeceu e a imagem abandonou o quadro e o escritório onde o professor escrevia.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte ao incidente defronte ao clube de duelos Hermione estava no salão comunal se preparando para descer e tomar seu café da manhã quando uma segundanista grifinória entrou muito nervosa pelo buraco do retrato e se dirigiu a ela estendendo um pergaminho e dizendo:

- Isto é para a senhorita.

Hermione examinou atentamente o bilhete cuidadosamente dobrado antes de perguntar:

- Quem mandou..? – mas a sua pergunta não obteve resposta, pois a menina que lhe entregara o pergaminho já desaparecia, correndo, pela escada que levava aos dormitórios.

Então com a curiosidade aguçada pelo estranho comportamento da garotinha, Hermione desdobrou o pergaminho e leu:

_Prezada Srta Granger_

_Venho, através desta missiva, solicitar-lhe a honra de uma entrevista hoje, às dezenove horas, em meu escritório._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Prof. Severo Snape_

_Vice-diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ordem de Merlin Primeira Classe. Presidente honorário da NOVA Ordem da Fênix. Membro da Sociedade dos Preparadores de Poções._

Era uma ordem, não um pedido. O que o professor diria a ela depois do incidente do dia anterior?

Hermione sentiu seu estômago congelar. Só foi arrancada de suas preocupações quando Rony e Harry a chamaram para descer com eles até o salão principal.

O restante do dia passou rapidamente para Hermione, numa confusão de medo e ansiedade. No horário informado na carta a garota dirigiu-se às masmorras e com as mãos trêmulas e suadas bateu na porta do escritório de Snape.

- Entre.

- Boa noite, professor. O senhor queria me ver? – disse a menina enquanto entrava e fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Sim senhorita. Por favor, sente-se

O homem que estava sentado na escrivaninha pousou a pena que usava para corrigir alguns trabalhos e a encarou. Snape perscrutou a face da estudante à sua frente. Parecia faltar algo nos olhos dela:

- Ou pior... – pensou ele, não podendo conter a expressão de surpresa que rapidamente surgiu e se dissipou em seu rosto. – Algo novo e perigoso parecia ter se instalado no vazio que a inocência deixara.

Hermione sentia-se cada vez mais nervosa com o exame que os olhos do professor faziam. O homem voltou a falar, depois de alguns momentos, com uma voz séria, firme e estranhamente carinhosa:

- O quê REALMENTE aconteceu ontem, Srta Granger? – a ênfase destruiu as esperanças que ela criara no decorrer do dia: de que fora chamada até ali para tratar de algum assunto acadêmico ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas o quanto ele sabia?

- Foi só um susto e a tensão por causa dos exames, senhor. Não foi nada sério. – respondeu a garota desviando os olhos para analisar atentamente seus próprios sapatos.

Snape voltou a observar a figura da menina vestida com o uniforme grifinório, sem a capa e o suéter devido ao calor sufocante daqueles primeiros dias de verão, tinha os ombros caídos e os olhos fixos no chão, mas ainda assim mantinha uma postura extremamente rígida na cadeira, como se o desafiasse a desmenti-la.

- Você não vai me dizer a verdade? – perguntou ele calmamente.

Hermione continuou imóvel. O professor levantou-se e contornou a mesa, postando-se atrás da cadeira que a garota ocupava, analisou atentamente algumas pequenas sombras, que podiam ser divisadas através do tecido fino da camisa branca de mangas longas, logo abaixo do ombro direito dela.

A estudante podia sentir o olhar do homem a examinando, como se ao invés dos olhos ele estivesse correndo as mãos por seu corpo. Quando ele se deteve em um ponto logo abaixo de seu ombro direito ela estremeceu e levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

Quando a sentiu, mais do que viu, estremecer, Snape completou a volta ao redor da cadeira e postou-se no espaço entre esta e a mesa. Os olhos da garota miraram direto nos seus, com um lindo brilho, que para muitos, demonstraria sinceridade:

- Hermione eu sou um homem, não uma criança ou um velho cego de amor. Eu posso ver a sombra por trás de seus olhos. – disse ele, perigosamente sereno.

Nesse momento um brilho selvagem relampejou pelas íris castanhas da menina. O fulgor durou menos que um piscar de olhos, mas Snape notou e não pode deixar de erguer o lado esquerdo da boca num arremedo de sorriso triunfante.

Um movimento abrupto e um farfalhar enfático de tecido.

E Hermione sentiu uma dor aguda e um frio cortante quando suas costas bateram contra a parede de pedra. Ela não sabia como acontecera, mas agora ela estava prensada entre a parede e o corpo do professor, o antebraço do bruxo apertando seu pescoço, mantendo sua cabeça imóvel e impedindo-a de falar.

A respiração de Severo vinha em fortes haustos, o peito dele esmagando o seu a cada inspirar começava a deixá-la excitada, mas o brilho perigoso e maníaco nos abissais olhos negros a fazia temer.

- Srta Granger, eu me sentei à mesa da morte, ouvi os gritos de dor, senti o cheiro do medo e vi o sangue correr mais vezes do que a Srta viu o sol nascer sobre este mundo. – ele tomou fôlego e continuou – Portanto, eu vou lhe mostrar o que está acontecendo...

Snape afastou-se do corpo de Hermione, sem deixar de pressionar seu pescoço e mantê-la imóvel, dirigiu-lhe um olhar malicioso, quase divertido, antes de levar a mão livre ao decote de sua blusa:

- Última chance, Srta Granger – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam gentilmente a curva de seus seios.

* * *

Você está confusa? Curiosa? Mande um comentário e o próximo capítulo sai mais rápido. :)

Beijos da Bella


	7. Alea jacta est

**Disclaimer:** Todas as personagens e lugares que você reconhecer pertencem à idolatrada JK Rowling e seus parceiros comerciais. Eu só os peguei emprestados para me divertir. Sem ganhar nada com isso.

Lilith Horn! A senhorita devia ter me mandado um puxão de orelha tamanho trasgo montanhês! Você e a Chris foram as únicas que ficaram me incentivando a continuar escrevendo quando minha inspiração deu uma fugidinha... então Srta Lilith, esse capítulo é todo seu!!!

Agradecimentos também aos comentários de Morgana Flamel, Grazielle, Thayz Phoenix (incentivo sempre é bom, obrigada), Chris, Jansev, Aghata Snape, Florence Dellacourt Peverell Snape, Pathy Potter e a minha xará Bella Black Snape. Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo! Vocês não sabem o quanto é importante pra mim o apoio de vocês!

Meu muito obrigada também a Ma Snape que betou este capítulo.

**7º Capítulo – Alea jacta est**

"_Um fogo devora um outro fogo. Uma dor de angústia cura-se com outra" – Shakespeare in Romeu e Julieta_

O toque agressivo em seu pescoço, a carícia delicada em seus seios e o olhar provocante de Snape deixavam-na confusa, o medo dentro dela crescia e envolvia seu coração como tentáculos de visgo do diabo, sua excitação vinha em ondas, umedecendo sua roupa íntima, embotando seu cérebro. O pânico e o braço rude contra seu pescoço deixavam-na sem fala e ela não conseguia esconder o turbilhão de sentimentos em seu interior.

O professor de poções encarava as feições surpresas e amedrontadas de Hermione e parecia se divertir imensamente com aquilo. O bruxo forçou a mão que estava sobre o decote da menina, fazendo o primeiro botão saltar, erguendo uma sobrancelha interrogativa. O leão grifinório no peito da menina rugiu alto e ela soltou um som estrangulado, algo parecido com uma negação e um pedido.

O sorriso no rosto de Snape brilhou triunfante, quando, com um movimento brusco, ele fez em pedaços a blusa da colegial, expondo-lhe a pele leitosa, coberta de cortes, arranhões e hematomas. O bruxo roçou a mão sobre o mamilo túrgido do seio direito, ainda coberto por um simples sutiã branco enfeitado com renda, antes de enfiar a mão no próprio bolso e sacar a varinha.

- Sabe, Srta Granger... – falou enquanto olhava atentamente o torso desnudo da garota, que subia e descia ao ritmo da respiração acelerada, os olhos negros escurecendo ainda mais. – Não é conveniente que uma heroína de guerra, a melhor aluna de Hogwarts e princesinha grifinória ande por aí nesse estado.

Dizendo isso, Severo apontou a varinha para o ombro direito de Hermione, onde dois grandes cortes ainda vertiam pequenas gotículas de sangue, e começou a murmurar um feitiço que era quase uma canção.

Pouco a pouco todos os cortes e hematomas foram desaparecendo, deixando somente uma cicatriz longa e fina, quase invisível, que começava logo abaixo do seio direito e ia até o umbigo. Essa cicatriz era resultado do último feitiço que Belatriz Lestrange lançara em vida.

- Ele não podia fazer isso... Ele não tinha o direito... – pensava Hermione, quase deixando cair uma lágrima de desespero e impotência ao sentir seus cortes se fechando, a dor indo embora, ao notar as mãos frias do professor vasculhando suas coxas por baixo da saia, roçando de leve o tecido úmido da calcinha, encontrando um novo corte na parte interna da coxa direita.

Após curar a última ferida, o professor guardou a varinha e disse:

- Crime sem castigo. Pecado sem perdão. Não é isso, senhorita? – e Snape gargalhou. Uma risada fria, vazia, sem humor que ecoou pelas pedras milenares das paredes, tornando-as ainda mais frias. – A senhorita puniu Lestrange matando-a, mas e agora? Quem a punirá pelo seu crime? Ao invés de uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban, a senhorita ganhou uma linda medalha em um estojo de veludo. – a mesma risada ressoou mais fria. – Incongruente, não?

Snape se afastou bruscamente, deixando a estudante ir ao chão, ofegante. Ele ficou olhando enquanto Hermione, deitada no chão de pedra, massageava a garganta, tentando normalizar a respiração, pôr a mente em ordem.

- A guerra é mãe e rainha de todas as coisas; alguns transforma em deuses, outros, em homens; de alguns faz escravos, de outros, homens livres...* – havia uma nota de compaixão na voz do homem, ela não precisava encará-lo para saber.

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Hermione sentou-se rapidamente, ainda ofegante e gritou:

- Não tenha pena de mim. Eu não preciso da sua compaixão! – o rosto vermelho, contorcido em uma careta de exasperação, quando entendeu a referência que ele fizera a Harry, Rony e ela. E por fim, a si mesmo.

Severo a segurou pelos ombros, erguendo-a, fazendo-a olhar dentro dos seus olhos novamente:

- Eu não tenho pena, senhorita. Compaixão só enfraquece, quem a dá e quem a recebe. Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la. Nós temos um laço, o mais forte, coeso e duradouro que pode haver entre dois bruxos. Nós odiamos juntos. Nós dirigimos nossa ira e nosso ódio ao mesmo objetivo. Lutamos uma guerra perdida e vencemos. E perdemos partes de nós mesmos pelo caminho. Nada pode unir mais do que o ódio compartilhado, a dor em comum, o sofrimento unido. Nem mesmo o amor, a amizade ou a admiração.

Hermione gargalhou, maníaca, destacando na mente de Severo uma lembrança de alguém quase esquecido, morto.

- A máscara cai e o comensal se revela! Desde sua conversa com Harry no St. Mungus eu soube. Eu soube que essa estória de bom mocinho contrito, herói de guerra relutante e modesto professor era uma mentira. Uma deslavada e fudi...

- Modere sua linguagem Srta Granger. – Severo disse no seu melhor tom de enfado. – E é óbvio que a senhorita sabe! Eu mesmo lhe disse naquele dia. Eles esperavam que eu mudasse, então seus anseios foram atendidos para que eu pudesse melhor atender aos meus.

Hermione se debateu por um momento, com seus ombros desnudos ainda firmemente seguros pelas mãos frias do professor. A angústia dentro dela, inexplicavelmente, diminuindo. Como ele podia estar tão malditamente certo sobre tudo? O corpo dela relaxou enquanto suas mãos iam repousar no peito de Severo, com delicadeza. Ela o mirou com olhos súplices.

- Como eu pude...?

- Você não é a única. Olhe bem dentro dos olhos de seu amigo Potter. Você entenderá.

A menina repousou a cabeça no peito do professor, encaixando-a entre suas próprias mãos. Um sentimento de grande cansaço e vazio invadindo-a.

- Como eu posso...? – ela murmurou baixinho. Seus lábios roçando o tecido áspero do casaco negro.

- Primeiro: controle-se. Mostrar seus medos e fraquezas nas palavras ou no semblante é inútil, perigoso, imprudente, ridículo e comum. Lembre-se: os animais de sangue frio são os únicos que têm veneno...

Ele sentiu os lábios da menina se abrirem em um sorriso através do tecido de suas vestes.

- Segundo: não mantenha seus... hum... souvenirs de guerra com você o tempo todo. Assim ficará mais fácil de manter o controle.

- Como você sabe? Você não estava lá! – perguntou Hermione totalmente surpresa, levantando a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Eu posso sentir a mágica do objeto.

- É enfeitiçado? – os olhos da garota se abriram horrorizados com a possibilidade que cruzou sua mente – Você acha que pode ser uma...? – as palavras morreram em sua boca.

- Provavelmente.

- Mas...

- Não existe mágica boa ou ruim, mas sim o uso que você faz dela. – Snape prosseguiu antes que ela pudesse interrompê-lo novamente. – Terceiro: há maneiras mais eficazes e discretas de se lhe dar com a dor. Encontre uma mais apropriada do que a atual. – ele disse acariciando a pele do ombro da menina onde antes havia um dos cortes.

Severo levou os dedos até a têmpora de Hermione e acariciou-a suavemente, traçando uma linha sinuosa até o maxilar. Aplicando uma pequena pressão com os dedos ele fez com que a garota levantasse o rosto e o encarasse.

- Por último e mais importante: nunca deixe pistas. As pessoas são muito mais dispostas a perdoar a maldade do que a fraqueza. – a voz do homem era como seda, fria e macia, deslizando pelo corpo de Hermione, fazendo-a arrepiar.

Algo desconhecido, um impulso quase primitivo, vindo de uma parte de sua alma que ela não sabia existir a fez levantar as mãos e segurar o rosto do professor. Ela olhou atentamente a pele pálida, o nariz adunco e os olhos negros. Aqueles olhos estranhos que pareciam sugar sua alma para um túnel escuro e sem fim. E não pôde resistir. Deixou a parte obscura de si tomar conta e esmagou seus lábios contra os de Snape. Foi um beijo brutal, sem amor, sem paixão. Era como se Hermione estivesse se afogando e tentasse tirar o ar, a vida dele através daquele contato.

Severo sorriu partindo o beijo. Aquele contato frio, aquela tentativa de sugar redenção de sua alma ele conhecia muito bem. Vinha de alguém em um passado que parecia tão distante agora. Novamente, alguém morto. O bruxo examinou Hermione, o rosto corado e os olhos cheios de luxúria e desafio. Ele subiu sua mão pelo ombro nu da garota e emaranhou seus dedos no cabelo dela, deu um puxão seco, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça e partir os lábios. Lábios que ele imediatamente cobriu com os seus, invadindo-a com a língua, explorando, experimentando, violando.

A mão esquerda do bruxo desceu pela pele desnuda nas costas de Hermione, esgueirando-se por baixo da saia, apertando rudemente as nádegas macias, forçando a garota contra sua ereção que se formava. Ele enterrou os dedos com força na carne tenra, sentindo Hermione gemer dentro de sua boca, enquanto ele a forçava a roçar-se em sua ereção.

As mãos afoitas e inexperientes de Hermione alcançaram os botões das vestes de Snape, lutando para desnudá-lo, sem conseguir se concentrar, pois a mão do professor invadia sua calcinha, um dedo longo e frio passeava pela umidade de seu sexo, parava sobre seu clitóris apertando-o, mandando tremores pelo seu corpo, parando no dúbio limiar entre o prazer e a dor.

- Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou sem separar os lábios. Hermione sentindo o hálito quente das palavras em sua boca. – Este é um jogo perigoso.

Em resposta, a garota agarrou-se às vestes do bruxo rasgando-as, fazendo alguns dos botões saltarem. O calor da pele dele, o frio da sua. E um desejo profundo, dissociado de si, quando levou o rosto ao peito magro e mordeu. Com força; com fome. O gosto da pele dele a fez se render totalmente. Era o que queria; o que precisava agora. Tinha sabor de remissão.

Severo gemeu sensualmente ante a voracidade de Hermione. Ela então se afastou milímetros, da pele do bruxo e sussurrou para a ferida que provocara:

- Então, a sorte está lançada!

Com um hábil movimento, Snape girou o corpo e prendeu Hermione contra a escrivaninha. A boca do bruxo encontrou a pele sedosa do pescoço da garota enquanto suas mãos desciam pelas laterais do corpo jovem, agarravam as coxas e erguiam-nas, fazendo a estudante sentar-se sobre a mesa, de pernas bem abertas, para moldar-se ao corpo do professor. A boca úmida continuava descendo por seu colo, as mãos de Severo, agora livres, puxavam a renda de seu sutiã, expondo os seios redondos e firmes, aos beijos e carícias dos lábios finos.

As sensações que a boca do homem causavam em sua pele fizeram Hermione arquear o corpo, expondo mais os seios, entregando-se mais. Ela sentiu que Severo passava um braço por suas costas e com a mão livre agarrava seu quadril, apoiando-a, puxando-a, eliminando qualquer distância entre os corpos.

Hermione assustou-se e gemeu ao sentir a ereção do bruxo em contato com seu sexo. Sem nenhuma barreira. Somente a pele sedosa mergulhando em sua umidade, provocando seu clitóris e, logo em seguida, abrindo espaço por sua pequena entrada. Ela se sentiu maravilhosamente preenchida, distendida. Era tão diferente de tudo que experimentara antes. Não que tivesse muita experiência, toda sua atividade sexual anterior se resumira a duas escapadas cheias de constrangimento e medo com Rony, durante as últimas férias de verão n' A Toca.

Severo imprimiu um ritmo rápido e forte às estocadas, o membro dele atingido lugares que Hermione nem imaginava existirem dentro de si. Levemente assustada e completamente deleitada ela sentiu seu útero se contrair em câimbras e o calor que vinha do ponto de contato entre os dois se espalhar por todo o seu corpo. Ela sentiu perder os sentidos por alguns instantes, algo como um desmaio consciente, algo que ela imaginava totalmente impossível.

Quando conseguiu pôr alguma ordem em sua mente e em seus sentidos, Hermione sentiu o membro ainda intumescido de Severo fazendo suaves movimentos de vai e vem em seu sexo. A cabeça do bruxo apoiada em seu colo, com a respiração forte e ruidosa batendo em seus seios.

Ela assistiu como em um sonho o homem se afastar, o pênis ereto, brilhante pela sua umidade e com uma gotícula branca escapando pela abertura da glande. As mãos habilidosas de Snape puxaram seu corpo, fazendo com que ela ficasse de pé, virando-a, o bruxo pressionou-se em suas costas, encaixando a ereção entre suas nádegas.

Hermione sentiu o corpo dele se curvando sobre o seu, forçando-a a se deitar de frente sobre a mesa, os pés ainda no chão, suas pernas sendo compelidas a se abrirem pelos joelhos do bruxo. A bruxinha se assustou com a nova posição e tentou se erguer, mas sentiu seus pulsos sendo magicamente presos à mesa cheia de pergaminhos espalhados.

- Eu lhe avisei que esse era um jogo perigoso. – sussurrou a voz imponderável de Severo em seu ouvido.

Ela estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz, estremeceu ao sentir o corpo dele se afastar, estremeceu novamente e soltou um suspiro deliciado ao sentir o ar frio da respiração de Severo em seu sexo quente. A ponta áspera da língua tocou de leve seu clitóris e ela não pôde conter um murmúrio desconexo de prazer, que se prolongou enquanto a língua de Snape percorria toda a extensão de sua vagina, alcançava o períneo e forçava delicadamente os músculos em volta da abertura de seu ânus.

As sensações eram novas e estranhamente excitantes para Hermione. O bruxo continuou a trazer, diligentemente, os líquidos de sua excitação para seu ânus e a garota teria pulado da mesa se não estivesse presa, quando um dedo começou a massageá-la e a deslizar suavemente para dentro do apertado anel de músculos enquanto seu clitóris era vigorosamente sugado.

A sensação a princípio incômoda se tornou prazerosa quando ela relaxou e o dedo começou fazer lentos movimentos de vai e vem , enquanto a boca continuava a enlouquecê-la, nunca abandonando o inchado feixe de nervos que a fazia gemer.

Perdida na sensação de um orgasmo eminente, Hermione não sentiu quando suavemente mais dois dedos deslizaram para dentro de seu corpo, um a um, abrindo-a, alargando-a, preparando-a. A garota só percebeu o que se passava quando a boca de Snape abandonou seu sexo que logo foi invadido pelo pênis ereto, que parecia pulsar dentro de sua cavidade. Hermione ficou repentinamente tensa e sentiu uma dor lacerante quando retraiu os músculos sobre os dedos de Severo que imediatamente começou a estocá-la, atingindo um ponto dentro dela que a fez urrar de prazer.

O bruxo sentiu quando os músculos dela relaxaram e rapidamente retirou seu pênis e forçou-o contra a entrada do ânus, se enterrando completamente na garota antes que ela se retesasse novamente.

Hermione sentiu uma antiga sensação dor e violação quando o membro se enterrou em seu ânus. Ela nunca fizera sexo anal, mas aquela era a mesma sensação que tivera após ser atingida com a maldição cruciatus. Ela tentou se soltar, mas sentiu os dedos de Severo apertando novamente seu clitóris, mandando faíscas elétricas através de sua espinha, a voz dele sussurrando em seu ouvido, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar.

- Não resista. – os lábios úmidos roçavam o lóbulo de sua orelha, o peito do homem pressionava suas costas. – Você não pode resistir. Eu sei.

A garota sentiu um frio diferente se espalhar por dentro de seu ser. Ela não podia resistir. Ela também sabia disso. As estocadas firmes do pênis e a masturbação dos dedos a mandaram novamente para aquele estado semi-consciente de seu orgasmo. Mas não sem que antes ela ouvisse o grunhido alto, saído do fundo da garganta de seu amante e sentisse a semente dele se derramando dentro de si.

Quando conseguiu se dominar Hermione notou que suas mãos estavam livres. Ela sentiu seu rosto enrubescer de vergonha, imaginando a cena que estava oferecendo ao professor, ali debruçada sobre a mesa, a saia levantada e todo o seu sexo exposto, o sêmem dele escorrendo por suas coxas.

Ela levantou-se ajeitando a saia e cobrindo seus seios com o sutiã que ainda usava. Hermione não conseguia encará-lo, então fixou o olhar nas mãos pálidas e habilidosas que fechavam o último botão do casaco do homem já completamente vestido.

Severo deu as costas a Hermione, fez um movimento simples com a varinha em direção aos trapos brancos no chão que imediatamente voaram em direção ao corpo da garota, envolvendo seu tórax, formando novamente sua blusa, imaculadamente branca, inteira e sem um amassado sequer. Ele seguiu até a estante e pegou um livro que estendeu a Hermione.

- Eu lhe chamei aqui, Srta Granger, para lhe dar isto. – Hermione sentiu seu rosto corar ainda mais quando levantou os olhos para o rosto impassível do professor e recebeu nas suas mãos um exemplar novo de Mil e Um Feitiços de Cura para Curandeiros de Anne Healer.

- Obrigada! – gaguejou a garota.

- Já é tarde. A Srta deve se recolher ao seu salão comunal. Boa noite Srta Granger.

A garota hesitou por um instante antes de responder:

- Boa noite, professor. – e andou o mais rápido que pode até a porta fechando-a atrás de si.

A estudante encostou-se trêmula às pedras da parede ao lado da porta do escritório do professor e levou uma das mãos ao interior de suas coxas, recolhendo um pouco do líquido que secava sobre sua pele. Ela levou as pontas úmidas dos dedos ao nariz e aspirou profundamente o cheiro de sexo. E sorriu. Sorriu como ninguém nunca a virá sorrir.

Quando, alguns minutos depois, passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda, Hermione encontrou o salão comunal vazio, exceto por uma figura enterrada em uma poltrona defronte a lareira. Ela se adiantou e sentou no sofá ao lado da poltrona ocupada.

- Harry! – ela chamou

O garoto estava tão absorto examinando as chamas que pareceu não ouvi-la.

- Harry! – ela chamou novamente, a voz um pouco mais alta.

O garoto virou lentamente o rosto em direção à amiga e lhe sorriu. Um sorriso pálido e triste. Mas atenção de Hermione estava presa nos lindos olhos verdes. Havia algo faltando ali. Alguma coisa que não tinha nada a ver com o pedaço da alma de Voldemort que habitara o corpo do amigo e sim com o menininho gentil e corajoso que conhecera no primeiro ano. Algo de Harry Potter se fora para sempre. Ela só não sabia dizer o que era.

- O quê o professor queria com você? – perguntou Harry despertando a amiga de seus devaneios.

- Me dar este livro. – respondeu Hermione mostrando o exemplar de Mil e Um Feitiços de Cura para Curandeiros.

Os dois ficaram estranhamente silenciosos enquanto se encaravam. Um mirando bem dentro dos olhos do outro. Se consolando, se explicando, se compreendendo.

- Eu vou me deitar. – disse Harry bruscamente - Estou muito cansado. Boa noite Mione.

- Boa noite Harry.

Enquanto o amigo se dirigia ao dormitório Hermione se levantou e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, rumando em direção as masmorras. Ela precisava de mais se quisesse ter uma boa noite de sono. E sempre havia o mistério de sua calcinha desaparecida para resolver.

FLASHBACK – FIM

Ainda de olhos fechados, Hermione sentiu a presença.

- Há quanto tempo você está aí? – perguntou ela, sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos para ver o visitante.

- Pouco mais de dez minutos. – respondeu uma voz masculina. – Houve alguma melhora?

- Nada tangível, como você pode ver, Albert – respondeu Hermione abrindo os olhos e colocando suavemente a mão de Luna sobre a cama.

- Nós administramos o Antídoto para Mordida de Animais Mágicos Venenosos que o professor Snape aprimorou há uma hora. Ele, como você já sabe, ajustou pessoalmente as proporções de lágrimas de fênix e bezoar da poção.

- Sim. – murmurou a curandeira, com os olhos fixos em Luna. – Ninguém melhor do que ele para manipular a própria invenção.

- Mas nós não conhecemos bem o veneno com o qual estamos lidando aqui. – continuou o curandeiro-chefe Albert Abbot. – Afinal é uma espécie nova, sobre a qual ainda não há estudos definitivos.

Agora os dois olhavam para a mulher sobre o leito, tentando imaginar a luta que seu corpo travava com o veneno desconhecido.

Albert foi o primeiro a despertar do transe. Ele consultou o relógio de pulso e perguntou com um sorriso divertido pairando nos lábios:

- Já são onze e meia. Achei que você tinha um compromisso?

- Tenho. – respondeu Hermione, sorrindo de volta. – E eu achei que você estava de folga hoje à noite?

- E estou. Só fiquei para supervisionar a aplicação da nova poção. – ele tomou o braço de Hermione. – Vamos. Eu a acompanho até sua sala.

E os dois saíram da enfermaria, deixando Luna entregue a própria sorte.

* * *

*Esta frase não me pertence, nem ao Sev, ela é de autoria do filósofo Heráclito.

Eu queria agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram Uma rosa para Hermione... se O Segredo é meu trabalho de amor, Uma rosa para Hermione foi meu trabalho de obsessão! Nunca uma fic me abalou tanto!

Agora uma brincadeirinha: A tradução do título do capítulo está no texto. Quem primeiro descobrir o que significa Alea jacta est vai ganhar um trailerzinho para o próximo capítulo! Então vamos lá e Google isto!

Pessoal, comentem, por favor!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijinhos da Bella


	8. Jogos de guerra

Disclaimer: Nada é meu. Não ganho dinheiro. OK?

Para quem não participou da brincadeirinha do último capítulo: Alea jacta est é tradicionalmente traduzido como sendo "a sorte está lançada" e esta frase é atribuída ao general, estadista, historiador e legislador romano Júlio César ao tomar a decisão de cruzar com suas legiões o rio Rubicão, que delimitava a divisa entre a Gália Cisalpina (Gália ao sul dos Alpes, que hoje corresponde ao território do norte da Península Itálica) e o território da Itália. Fato interessante: dois meses depois ele já havia subjugado toda Itália.

Este capítulo é dedicado totalmente aos leitores do FF. net, para comemorar os mais de 1000 hits só em O Segredo. Então Rô, Pathy Potter, V sensei, Leyla Poth, Bella Black Snape, Marina Angela, Vivian Alves, Valki Fanto e Cidinha Potzik este é para vocês.

Não posso é claro esquecer das queridas leitoras da F&B: Morgana Flamel, Chris, Thayz, Lilith, Florence e Jansev.

Beijos a todos!

**8º Capítulo – Jogos de Guerra**

Hermione encarou o olhar que a imagem no espelho lhe dava. Ela estava encarando o próprio reflexo em um espelho do lavabo de seu escritório e, sempre ficava perplexa com a confusão de sentimentos que a assaltavam naqueles momentos. A bruxa via estampada em sua própria face ansiedade, culpa, medo, tristeza, alegria e excitação. Parecia uma maldita adolescente matando aula!

Cansada de encarar a expressão adolescente em seu rosto anormalmente jovem, mantido assim com a ajuda de alguns cuidados e algumas poções, Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Albert há minutos atrás.

FLASHBACK – INÍCIO

Assim que os dois curandeiros deixaram a _Enfermaria Dai Llewellyn_, Hermione enfiou a mão no bolso de seu uniforme e apertou a varinha concentrando-se em uma única palavra: _Abafiato_!

- Eu acho que o Rony sabe! – disse ela em sussurro quase inaudível quando sentiu um pequeno tremor na varinha confirmando-lhe que o feitiço funcionara.

Abbot estacou de súbito e virou-se para mirá-la nos olhos. A inconfundível ruga de preocupação entre os olhos azuis brilhantes que pareciam enxergar além de seus pensamentos. O bruxo levou um longo minuto analisando sua pupila, até que a expressão em seu rosto relaxou:

- Nunca subestime a capacidade das pessoas que amam. Elas podem ver através das mentiras e compreender os segredos mais tenebrosos e bem guardados. – e ele colocou sua mão livre sobre a mão que a bruxa repousara em seu braço. - Mas não se preocupe agora, o pomo de ouro foi solto e a sorte está lançada. Nós entramos em um jogo perigoso que começou muito antes de nosso tempo nesse mundo. – finalizou Albert, sempre usando o mesmo tom de voz que ela usara.

- Ele nunca entenderia! – Hermione murmurou para si, repetindo o mesmo mantra que tantas vezes viera à sua mente naquele dia e ao longo dos últimos anos. Albert pareceu não ouvir.

Os dois percorreram em silêncio o curto trajeto até o escritório de Hermione, onde Albert se despediu beijando-a carinhosamente na testa. E saindo sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

FLASHBACK – FIM

Hermione voltou a se olhar no espelho. Agora seu corpo firme envergava um sutiã e uma calcinha minúsculos, de renda preta transparente, que evidenciavam o que deviam esconder.

- Ele vai adorar isso! – exclamou a curandeira para seu reflexo, enquanto acariciava o áspero tecido sobre o seio.

Ela deslizou a mão e alcançou a cicatriz em seu abdômen. O rosto cadavérico de Belatriz Lestrange relampejou por sua mente. _A sorte está lançada_. Por quanto tempo aquela frase a perseguiria. Aquelas simples palavras mudaram sua vida há muitos anos atrás.

No rosto da bruxa um sorriso malicioso, perigoso e cheio de promessas surgiu. Ela vasculhou novamente a pequena bolsinha de contas, que com um feitiço indetectável de expansão a acompanhara por toda uma guerra, e retirou vestes diferentes. Eram uma versão provocante do uniforme que a grifinória usava em Hogwarts.

Já completamente vestida, Hermione estudava o efeito. A blusa extremamente justa ao tórax tinha um grande decote e deixava entrever a sombra dos mamilos através do tecido fino, a saia curta e xadrez mal cobria o traseiro empinado. As meias brancas do uniforme foram substituídas por uma meia-calça negra e transparente que eram arrematadas no meio das coxas por delicadas rendas, também negras.

Satisfeita com o resultado, a curandeira vestiu novamente sua capa de viagem, colocou a bolsinha de contas no bolso desta e dirigiu-se para o saguão de entrada. Era a única área livre para aparatação dentro do hospital. Segurando firmemente a capa junto ao corpo, a bruxa fechou os olhos, fez um rodopio gracioso e mergulhou na sensação de compressão causada pelo meio mágico de deslocamento.

Quando abriu os olhos, Hermione se viu parada em um barranco às margens de um córrego sujo e mal cheiroso, o espaço gramado ao seu redor coberto de lixo. O aspecto nada auspicioso e o mau cheiro do local pareceram não incomodá-la. Rapidamente ela ajeitou a capa ao redor do corpo, cobriu a cabeça com um capuz que escondia seu rosto de olhares curiosos e rumou em direção a um pequeno portão desmantelado que separava as margens do córrego da rua calçada de pedras irregulares logo acima.

O vulto negro deslizou silenciosamente pelas ruas decadentes, atravessando faixas de claro e escuro, devido aos lampiões quebrados, deixando para trás uma profusão de casebres em vários graus de negligência, dominados pela agourenta sombra de uma grande chaminé. Parou diante de uma casa que não se diferenciava muito das demais, parecia desabitada há anos, e colocou a palma da mão direita sobre a madeira envelhecida da porta, que se abriu imediatamente com um clique metálico.

Hermione adentrou cuidadosamente pelo hall mal iluminado por uma luz fraca e amarelada que vinha de uma porta entreaberta no final do corredor. Ela decidiu seguir para lá.

Mal havia dado dois passos em direção aos fundos da casa, Hermione ouviu a porta se fechar com um estrondo. Quando se virou para tentar descobrir o que acontecera, algo como um punho de aço acertou-lhe em cheio, fazendo com que ela fosse arremessada para trás, caindo com um ruído abafado, suas costas se chocando violentamente contra o chão.

Gemendo um pouco, ela ergueu a cabeça e conseguiu ver na semi-obscuridade do hall um vulto trajando uma longa capa negra e uma máscara prateada que deixava a mostra somente os lábios e a parte inferior do rosto. Um Comensal da Morte. Ela nunca se esqueceria daquelas vestes. Elas ainda povoavam seus sonhos.

Difuso, como em um sonho, Hermione viu os lábios finos sob a máscara se contraírem em um esgar irônico. O vulto avançou em sua direção, a varinha em punho, e puxou-a pela gola de sua blusa. O tecido fino não suportou o seu peso e se rompeu, expondo a lingerie transparente. A atenção do homem mascarado desviou-se para a pele imaculadamente branca de seu tórax. Ele se ajoelhou ao seu lado, arrancando violentamente a capa, que ainda cobria seu corpo parcialmente desnudo, atirando-a para longe, juntamente com sua única chance de defesa. A varinha no bolso da capa agora estava fora de seu alcance.

A mente de Hermione despertou de seu topor e começou a trabalhar febrilmente. Não adiantava gritar ou pedir por socorro. Então ela começou a se debater o mais forte que pôde, esmurrando o peito do comensal que se inclinara sobre seu corpo. O homem nem se abalou com suas tentativas desesperadas, ele simplesmente tocou o pulso de Hermione com a ponta da varinha e grossas cordas prenderam suas mãos às costas e imobilizaram seus tornozelos. Nessa nova posição seu corpo se arqueara e seus seios ficavam ainda mais expostos ao olhar frio do homem.

De sob a máscara prateada veio um gemido sensual de aprovação quando o homem lhe apertou rudemente um seio. As mãos grandes apalpavam sem gentileza suas pernas e deslizavam por baixo da saia. Quando os dedos tatearam o tecido quase inexistente de sua calcinha, um sorriso debochado surgiu na parte descoberta do rosto do comensal.

O homem levou umas das mãos aos cabelos de Hermione e puxou-o violentamente, aproximou o rosto do dela. As bocas a milímetros uma da outra. Quando ele falou, a voz era baixa e letal:

- Vejo que você veio preparada, vagabunda de sangue-ruim! – e ele colou os lábios aos dela com selvageria, enquanto um dedo escorregava para dentro de sua calcinha.

Algo selvagem gritou dentro de Hermione e ela mordeu os lábios do homem até sentir a pele ceder e o gosto quente do sangue se espalhar em sua própria boca. O comensal da morte recuou tranquilamente e ficou de pé. Ela agora podia ver um brilho perigoso nos olhos que o capuz mantinha nas sombras, ela sentiu seu corpo estremecer e um medo gelado percorrer suas veias. Ele, displicentemente, levou a varinha até o próprio lábio que instantaneamente ficou limpo e curado.

O sorriso debochado voltou ao rosto do bruxo, ele se inclinou e agarrou Hermione pela parte de trás da gola de sua blusa, junto com boa parte de seus cabelos cacheados, o que fez com que ela gemesse de dor. Ele a colocou bruscamente de pé e a encarou por detrás da máscara.

- Então você quer brincar? – o rosto dele estava tão próximo que Hermione podia sentir o hálito quente em sua face. – Hum... – continuou ele, parecendo pensativo – Você já provou o meu sangue, agora eu quero provar o seu...

A voz do bruxo parecia um veneno entorpecente correndo pelo corpo de Hermione. Ela não conseguiu sequer reagir quando o homem a empurrou em direção a uma velha escada. Com o movimento dos pés restrito pelas cordas, a curandeira caiu de joelhos no primeiro degrau, as arestas irregulares da madeira ferindo-lhe a pele e rasgando as finíssimas meias.

A mulher se dobrou com a dor da queda, fazendo com que a pequena saia subisse, expondo a pele leitosa. O bruxo prendeu a respiração ao notar. Num impulso, ele afastou o restante do tecido xadrez com a ponta da varinha e ofegou ao ver um único fio de seda negra percorrendo a brancura marmórea e desaparecendo entre as nádegas redondas e firmes.

Hermione pareceu não notar a fascinação que causara, mas agradecia mentalmente a pausa que tivera para se recuperar quando sentiu seus tornozelos livres e a ponta da varinha pressionada contra suas costas.

- Suba! – a ordem veio numa voz estranhamente rouca.

Hermione se pôs de pé com dificuldade e começou a subir vagarosamente os degraus, o cérebro trabalhando freneticamente. Não havia como escapar. Ela teria que entrar no jogo dele se quisesse sair viva dali. Jogos de guerra. Perigosos, mas ela sabia como jogá-los. Aprendera há muito tempo.

Quando chegaram ao patamar do segundo andar, o homem a empurrou por uma porta entreaberta, entrando logo em seguida e lacrando magicamente a fechadura. Com um movimento amplo de varinha ele fez com que várias velas se acendessem. À luz mortiça que invadira o aposento o vulto parecia mais impressionante e ameaçador.

- Ajoelhe-se! – ordenou.

Hermione sentiu o corpo estremecer. Ela sabia que devia obedecer, mas o orgulho grifinório em si insistia em não deixar seus joelhos se dobrarem. O bruxo encapuzado deu um passo à frente e pressionou dolorosamente a varinha contra o seu pescoço. Então reunindo toda a coragem que possuía, ajoelhou-se.

A varinha continuava pressionada em um ponto muito sensível, na lateral de seu pescoço, logo abaixo do maxilar, obrigando-a a manter-se ereta. A mão esquerda do homem desabotoou a calça negra, que ele usava por baixo da capa, libertando uma enorme ereção que pulsava.

- Você sabe o que fazer. – e ele sorriu cheio de lascívia.

* * *

Por favor, pessoal, deixem comentários para eu saber o que vocês estão achando do rumo desta fic. Ok?

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos da Bella


End file.
